Of the Many Mistakes I've Made
by itsBeckChadwick
Summary: Beth was not a young offender, but she is serving time like she was one. She wanted to just get out of there, but with a murder and unexplainable powers uniting them she may be in for the long haul... [Nathan x OC] [1/2]
1. Chapter 1

Young Offender.

The label hung over Beth's head everywhere she went. Everyone she knew seemed to know what had happened. No matter how hard her parents tried to bury it. Now, since they couldn't do that, they're trying to bury her. They bought her a small apartment before shipping themselves off to New York.

 _We'd take you with us, but your community service..._

Lie. Her mother lied. There was no reason for it really, other than for the mother to feel okay with herself. Beth understood that she was now a shame to the family name. For a family with no royal blood in them her parents sure acted like Queen Elizabeth could come knocking any minute. Beth no longer had a family. Not one that wanted her anyway. Her sister; also known as The Princess of the family, even transferred schools. Her sister is going to hate New York, she hates anything dirty. It's going to be a big surprise when the people there don't treat her like anything special.

Beth had always been a good girl. She was the kind of person to give back an extra dollar that a cashier had given her. She was _still_ a good girl. Problem was that nobody believed that anymore. Beth was innocent. Her spotless record kept her out of jail but it was no longer spotless. Now there was a deep red wine stain smack dab in the middle of it. And no amount of washing will get it out.

Beth stared into the mirror in the locker room of the community centre. She looked awful. What a horrible way to find out that orange isn't your colour. Beth fiddled with the end of her french braided hair. Her hair was long, brown, and smelled like vanilla.

"Are you gonna do something or not?" a darker girl asked Beth. "'Cause I need the mirror."

"Oh, sorry." Beth moved aside. The girl started to fluff her curly hair.

"Whateva."

Beth walked back over to her locker, number forty three. She slammed it closed. The loud sound made the boy close by look over. He looked over Beth's body and winked. Wide eyed, Beth rushed away. The last thing she needed was to be hit on by an actual offender. She went out front where the probation worker had said to meet him when they had met him before. Beth was the second one out there. A very pale boy stood against the rail. He had very wide eyes. Beth walked over and stood next to him. Other than an unenthusiastic smile they didn't make any contact.

It wasn't until everyone was out there that he began to speak.

"This is it, your chance to do something positive. Give something back," Tony said. Beth stood with good posture. She hung off of every word he said. Beth already did so much, she already gave so much. "You can help people. You can really make a difference to peoples lives. That's what community service is all about. There are people out there that think you're scum, you have an opportunity to show them they're wrong."

"Yeah, but what if they're right?" an Irish boy asked. Beth looked over at him confused. "No offence, but I'm thinking some people are just born criminals." The boy pointed to the guy in the cap beside him.

"You looking to get stabbed?" the guy in the cap asked.

"You see my point there?" A phone began to ring.

The girl who fluffed her hair earlier answered the phone. She was twirling her hair and chewing her gum obnoxiously. The sound of the gum squishing between her teeth made Beth uncomfortable.

"Doesn't matter what you've done in the past," Tony said as Alisha continued to talk to her friend. Trying to get Alisha's attention Tony said, "Hey." When that didn't work he said "Excuse me," and "Hello, I'm still talking here."

"What, I thought you'd finished," Alisha said, raising her arms.

"You see my lips still moving, that means I'm still talking."

"Yeah but you coulda been yawning, or chewing..." the Irish guy said. Beth just watched this all happen silently along with the pale boy beside her.

"End the call," Tony said, "Hang up!"

Alisha continued talking while the Irish boy began talking to the pale boy beside Beth. She wanted to know their names. But didn't want to ask. Now seemed like a bad time. Alisha said her goodbyes and hung up her phone.

"Look, we need to work as a team here." Tony had to talk over some of the guys who were talking. Beth didn't want to lean over to see what was happening. The boys started getting a little rough. "That's enough!"

"Can I get another group? This isn't going to work for me," Curtis Donovan said. Beth recognized him from the papers and the internet.

"Uh, what makes yah fink that you're bettah than os?" the girl in the ponytail asked. Her accent was so thick, and her words were nearly unrecognizable.

"What is _that_ accent?" The rough housing stopped.

"Is that for real?" Curtis asked.

"What you tryna say somefing are yah?"

"This, you, that's just a noise. Are we supposed to be able to understand her?"

"Do yah understand tha'?" she asked. Her hand was hidden from Beth's view but she would have bet money that she was flipping off the Irishman.

"I think she likes me," he said, flinging his arm around the shoulders of the most violent of the bunch.

The boy in the cap attacked the Irishman. Beth watched but did nothing to help. Tony lunged towards them trying to get them to separate. Alisha laughed at the altercation. Beth watched as Tony got them away from each other. The boy in the cap was shouting random things while the Irishman flailed his arms around.

"Enough!" Tony shouted. Both boys stopped. "Follow me. No more funny business!"

Beth followed him around the building to some benches. Resting on them were paint cans and brushes. Beth sighed, this wasn't going to be any fun. For a few moments she thought about her parents, she wondered what they were doing.

"You gonna just stand there?" the Irish boy asked her. Beth saw everyone else opening paint cans and getting started.

"Oh, no." Beth walked over to the quiet boy from before. Without saying a word she began painting across from him.

Close to her, the boy in the cap was painting away. It was quiet for no more than ten minutes before he starting shouting, "Awh, there's paint on my cap! This is bullshit." He stormed off, kicking a paint can as he went. Beth just went back to painting.

"Simon," the boy across from her said quietly

"What?"

"My name is Simon," he said again, a little louder.

"Oh I'm Beth," she said, smiling. "Do you know the names of the others?"

"Nathan is the Irish one. Kelly has the pony tail. Alisha is the other girl and," Simon looked over. "That guy is Curtis."

"How'd you know all that?"

"I listened," Simon said. "Oh, and the other guy is Gary."

Beth went back to painting. Now she knew everyone's name. That would make things a little easier.

"What about you weird kid?" Nathan asked loudly, looking at Simon. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything but you look like a panty sniffer."

"I'm not a panty sniffer, I'm not a pervert." Simon's jaw clenched. Nathan began to use his paint brush to pretend he was jacking off, and he was making the sounds a pervert would. "I tried to burn someones house down!"

"Just ignore him, you don't look like a panty sniffer," Beth said. "Not that I'm entirely sure what a panty sniffer looks like exactly." Simon didn't look very relieved.

The beginnings of a bad storm could be heard coming from the sky. A cloud was quickly filling the sky. It was faster than any normal cloud. It was dark, and ominous. It looked like something out of a Sci-Fi movie. Beth was watching the clouds, taking a mental note about the oddness of it.

"How'd that happen?" Tony asked, walking up to the group. He was referring to the paint can knocked over. "I mean, you've been here five minutes. It's painting benches. How'd you screw that up? You tell me because I've got no idea."

Beth was quiet. Sh e didn't want to rat on Gary but she didn't want to get in trouble for omitting the truth. Her thoughts were interrupted by something resembling a massive snowball falling and crashing onto a car behind Simon. It scared a scream out of Beth.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked, but no one had the answer. Beth stood up and held a hand over her head as if that would protect her.

"That's my car," Tony said, looking at the wrecked vehicle.

Nathan laughed, "classic." Another unnamed thing fell from the sky and hit the water behind Nathan, making Beth scream again. Water splashed up and hit Beth in the back. It was cold, but Beth was too shocked to register. "Okay, so I'm a little bit freaked out."

The cloud was getting darker, and bigger. Simon appeared to be filming it but Beth wasn't exactly paying close attention. Her sole focus was the cloud that was threatening her life. Another thing fell from the sky, Beth watched it fall but was still scared when it crashed into the dumpster close to her. It exploded and covered her and Simon as they ran away from it. It felt like snow. Something hit Beth's leg. It hurt but she was too scared to even think about it.

"Let's get everyone inside. Move!" Tony yelled, running towards the entrance of the community centre.

Beth wasn't an athlete. But she ran as fast as she could. Faster than she ever had really. Everyone was screaming as they made their way to the main doors. The hail, or snow, whatever they're called were crashing around the group as they went for safety. There was breaking glass, and even some of the cement was cracking as this stuff landed on them. Beth did not want to be hit with something going so fast it cracks cement.

Curtis got to the door first but it was locked. As Tony fumbled with the keys everyone yelled for him to open it except for Simon and Beth. Simon was filming while Beth was just crying. Kelly kept screaming 'what's happening' as if anyone knew the answer.

"Open the fucking door!" Alisha screamed. Tony turned around.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Tony screamed at her.

Lightning struck the ground close to the group. Beth entire body was in pain as she was flung backwards, into the air. She screamed loudly as her body came in contact with the ground. She hit her head on the ground. The ice falling was now clearly hail, and also a lot smaller. They were slower. One even hit Beth's arm but it didn't hurt. Beth groaned as she began to sit up. Her muscles were sore, and the pain in her leg now dominant.

"I feel really weird," Kelly said.

"That would be the lightning.," Curtis said. Beth groaned.

"We should be dead," Simon said. Beth frowned at the thought.

"A little reassurance might be nice," Nathan said, his voice deeper than normal. "You know, you're fine. Lookin' good."

"Wanker," Tony mumbled. Everyone looked at him.

"Did he just call me a wanker?" Nathan asked. No one answered. "Hey, hello?" Nathan snapped, and waved his arm around while leaning on the other.

"Is everyone alright?" Tony asked.

"We could've died you dick." Alisha rolled her eyes.

"You alright?" Kelly asked. Tony moved his head weird, it kind of freaked Beth out. "You're acting like a freak."

"Maybe we should call it a day," Tony suggested. He completely ignored Kelly.

Beth watched everyone else get up. She was the last to stand. Her leg still hurt from whatever hit it. Her cheeks were still wet from her tears, and now she was walking with a slight limp.

"No way," Nathan said as everyone else walked inside. "Are you crying?"

"Shove off," Beth said, pushing passed him and into the building. She wiped her cheeks on the back of her hand.

In the locker room Beth changed as fast as she could. She wanted to go home and lay down in her bed. She imagined it would feel like laying on a cloud after the day she's had. A normal cloud of course, not the cloud from Hell Beth just experienced. Beth's purple dress wasn't long enough to cover the bruise forming on her leg. It wasn't an attractive colour. Flicking her purse over her shoulder she left the room. Alisha and Kelly were the only two left in the locker room. Curtis, Simon, and Nathan were just standing around.

"Nasty bruise, where'd you get it? Cat fight?" Nathan asked, staring at her leg.

"I got it earlier. When the dumpster blew up," Beth said.

Alisha walked into the room. "We waiting for something?"

"Probation worker," Nathan said.

"I'm not hanging around for that dickhead." Alisha began walking out of the building. Everyone else began to go too. If everyone else left she wouldn't get in trouble, right?

Stepping outside was weird. Beth was almost afraid of the sky. She pulled her cellphone out of her purse and rang her mum. There was no answer.

"Hey mum, hope that you're having a swell time. I'm not. I just about died today. Lighting struck right by my feet. Call if you're worried. If not then, I'll just talk to you later I guess. Bye."

"Ouch, mommy issues?" Nathan asked, walking beside Beth.

"You could say that." Beth tucked her phone away.

"I'll never have that problem. My mom loves me. I'm delightful." Nathan smirked. "Well I turn here, see ya crybaby."

"Prick."

When Beth got home she did just what she had intended to. She got into bed and didn't leave it until morning. She just watched some silly movies that were on TV. She searched for comfort at the bottom of an ice cream tin but she came up empty handed. And bloated. She checked her phone for messages as she moved to plug it in for the night. No messages. Was the war to win her family back already over? Was the outcome written in stone? Beth rolled over and closed her eyes.

So much for a good first day of community service.


	2. Chapter 2

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Had Beth's alarm always been that loud? She couldn't remember it ever being _so_ obnoxious. She wanted it to shut up. Beth groaned. The alarm flew off the table and crashed into the wall. It broke into a few pieces that landed on the floor around and behind her bedside table. This made Beth sit up in bed. She looked at the mess for a moment before deciding she didn't know what happened.

 _Odd_ , Beth thought as she got out of bed.

After a quick shower and a change into skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt with grey and black stripes, Beth was out the door. She tried calling her mum again only to get the same result as yesterday. Her mom hadn't even called once since moving to New York. Every day without a call Beth felt a new wave of abandonment. Her mom seemed to think Beth wanted to stain the family name.

Everyone was already waiting outside the community centre. Beth got there just as Tony walked up from the other direction.

"Alright guys, c'mon you lot, let's get changed." Beth looked at the wall for the first time. In a thick, red handwriting were the words, _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU._ Not a pleasant way to start the day.

"Look at this," Curtis said. "Someone's taking the piss."

"Yeah, it's terrible isn't it, all this anti-social behaviour." Tony looked at the wall and shrugged.

"Oh, is he having a dig at us?" Nathan asked, smoke dangling between his lips. Alisha's phone rang.

"Right, that's it. All of you, give me phone right now. No ones making anymore calls today." Tony moved towards Alisha who didn't seem at all intimidated.

"Are you allowed to take our phones?" Alisha asked, snapping a picture of Tony. Tony snatched it out of her hands, but she was laughing.

Beth pulled hers out of her purse. It's not like she should expect any calls, everyone hated her now. After he took Nathan's phone Beth held hers out. Tony took it dramatically. She was handing it over, there was no reason for him to get snippy. Everyone went to go get changed into their orange jumpsuits.

Beth changed quickly. She put her hair into a pony tail. Beside her Nathan was taking his shirt off. She looked over at him, when he caught her he winked.

"Checking out the goods?" Nathan asked.

"No," Beth said quickly. "I was looking passed you."

"Sure," Nathan said. "When you're ready to admit you want a shag, let me know. I'll be here for a while."

"I'm going to go now," Beth said, leaving the room.

Beth took her bucket, following Kelly out of the room. After filling it with soap and water she went outside to try and clean off the red writing. She was scrubbing the _K_ in _KILL._ When everyone else came out they scattered. Nathan started with one of the _L_ 's. They worked in silence for a little bit but as anyone could have guessed, the people in this group couldn't work in silence.

"You know after the storm," Kelly started. Beth looked over. "Did any of yous feel weird?"

"Yeah," Nathan said, smirking. "I had a strange tingling sensation in my anus."

Beth shook her head at him dumb sense of humour and went back to work. Kelly suddenly asked Simon if he felt weird.

"What you don't want to feel about the tingling in my anus?" Nathan asked, grabbing his butt. Beth rolled her eyes, he was a man child.

"Do you really need to ask the question?" Curtis asked, making Beth laugh. Nathan looked at her and glared playfully. He went back to grinning after just a second.

"Something did happen." Simon stopped scrubbing for a second.

"What's that?" Nathan asked. "Squeak up."

"Something happened to me," Simon said, no louder than before.

"Are you a virgin?" Nathan asked, before he could get to far into a song Kelly yelled for him to shut up. Beth laughed at that. Nathan turned back to the wall.

"What was it?" Kelly asked. Beth stopped working so she could hear better.

"It's nothing," Simon said. Beth knew that he would have spoken up if Nathan hadn't been a twat.

Kelly walked over and pushed Nathan. Beth was surprised at this action. Nathan asked why she did it but she just stormed off. Her actions had everyone confused, even Simon, and Simon was the one getting the worst end of Nathan's bullying. With just four of them still working Beth started scrubbing harder. She wanted to get this done and with Kelly storming off and Alisha tanning on a bench behind them it would take even longer. Alisha reminded Beth of her sister.

"What are you here for?" Nathan asked. "You don't exactly seem like a criminal."

"I was framed," Beth said.

"For what?" Simon asked. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"My friends took the deans car for a joyride. Then they went to his and told him I did it. They even put my school I.D on the floor of his car." Beth sighed.

"Boring," Nathan said.

"Prick," Curtis said.

"Maybe you need new friends," Simon suggested.

"They aren't my friends. They stopped being my friends when I tried to get them to admit to stealing the car."

"Let's talk about something interesting. Tell me, what colour bra are you wearing?" Nathan asked, trying to get a glimpse down her shirt.

"Leave her alone," Curtis said, glaring at Nathan.

"I'm only joking," Nathan said, laughing. "Relax."

After nearly two hours of work they decided on a break. Beth had to go apply more sunblock. She burned very easily. While she was doing that in the locker room she began to get a little worried about Kelly. Kelly still hadn't turned back up, neither had Gary from yesterday now that she really thought about it, perhaps he had decided to skip out on the community service.

Beth looked into the mirror by the lockers for a little while. She no longer liked what she saw. Instead of the rich girl perfectly dolled up, she was now a young offender. The words made a shiver shoot down her spine. She hated it. She hated this.

Beth stood in the locker room for a while. She walked out to see the three boys watching Alisha give a water bottle a blow job. Nathan was sitting in a wheelchair for some reason. She giggled as she pulled it out of her mouth.

"Now I don't know if this cop is gay or what but he tells me I'm four times over the limit. It's bullshit. I didn't even wanna go to the party." Alisha shrugged.

The door slammed open. Kelly fell through the door and onto the floor. In a haste she closed the door behind her. "He's gonna kill os. Shit!"

"Nice entrance. Very dramatic," Nathan said.

"The probation workers gone mental. He's just attacked me!"

"Are you alright?" Beth asked.

Kelly raised her shoulders. "Somefing really weird is happening. I'm hearing these voices in my head. It's like I can hear wha people are finking."

"Awh, have you been sniffing glue?" Alisha asked.

"The storm, the lightning, I donno but it's done somefing to os." The fear in Kelly's voice sent a shiver down Beth's spine.

"Okay, if you can hear our thoughts. What am I thinking now?" Nathan asked pointing two fingers at his each of temples, like Professor X from the X-Men franchise.

"You fink its bullshit?"

"Course I think it's bullshit. You don't need to be a mind reader to know that," Nathan said.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?" Kelly asked, looking at the metal contraption.

"It was the storm. The strange tickling sensation in my anus spread through my body and now I can't feel my legs." Kelly kicked Nathan in the leg. Beth thought he deserved it.

"What do you mean the probation workers gone mental?" Curtis asked.

"This does sound like complete shit." Alisha was still fiddling with that water bottle.

"Just tell us what's going on," Beth suggested, crossing her arms and stepping closer.

"He's out there, and he chased me!" Kelly said, pointing at the door.

"Something's happened to me too," Simon said. He was so quiet Beth almost forgot he was even there.

"Did you pop your cherry? We're all very happy for you," Nathan joked.

"Earlier on when we were in the locker room. I was invisible," Simon said. Beth scrunched her face up. This was starting to sound ridiculous. "I turned invisible."

"So she's psychic and you can turn invisible. That seems likely," Curtis said, chewing on a toothpick.

"Did anyone witness this miraculous disappearance?" Nathan asked.

"You were all there."

"Uh, I think we might have noticed you vanishing into thin air," Alisha said. Beth couldn't help but agree.

"You didn't," he said. "I was standing right there you couldn't see me."

"Are you sure we just weren't paying attention?" Beth asked. "I mean were there just a bunch of conversations going on?"

"Alright," Nathan said, wheeling himself closer to Simon. "Go on then, do it. Turn invisible." Simon looked liked he was clenching his abdomen while holding his breath. But he stayed perfectly opaque. "Oh my god, he's disappeared."

"Can't you see me?" Simon asked, waving his hand in front of Nathan's face.

"No," Nathan whispered. He threw his soda can at Simon's head. "You're invisible. You two are hilarious, really. Keep taking that medication."

"Don't go out there!" Kelly shouted, stopping Nathan from rolling towards the door. "He will _kill_ you!"

"Course he will, cause he's such a badass."

"Don't!"

Beth was getting seriously freaked out at this point. She held her arms crossed tightly across her chest. She felt herself tearing up at the thought of dying today. When was the last time she told her mum that she loved her? Three months ago? The day she was convicted? She couldn't remember. Community service was going to get Beth killed.

"She's telling the truth!" Curtis said, shocking everyone. Beth looked at him expectantly.

"And you know this how? I suppose you're psychic now too," Nathan said, still wheeling himself around.

"All this. It's already happened once. I open the door," Curtis said, pointing at the door. "The probation worker, he killed you. You were right there. You were _dead_. Everything froze. You were all just standing there. Time went backwards."

"What are you saying? You turned back time?" Alisha asked. Beth felt a few tears fall. She wiped them before anyone could tell how scared she was.

"This just gets better by the second." Nathan finally stood out of the chair.

"Everything happened again. Exactly the same. I'm telling you, don't open that door! No!" Curtis shouted.

Nathan opened it anyway and then slammed it behind him. "Ah, she's right. The probation workers gone mental!"

Tony began slamming on the door. He seemed to be trying to bash his way in. Beth started crying. She was scared and she wanted to go home. The others were talking but Beth didn't hear anything. All she heard was her heartbeat and the slams of Tony's fists into the door. Beth thought she was going to die. The probation worker stopped trying to break in but Beth just stared at the door anyway. She was waiting for a bullet to fly through and kill her. She was waiting to die.

Everyone started running towards the back. When Beth made no attempt to move Kelly grabbed her sleeve.

"C'mon," Kelly said.

Beth followed Kelly and the rest of the group to the back. She nearly ran into Nathan when he fell on the floor. But she stopped herself.

"Is that blood?" Kelly asked, looking at the red puddle all over the floor. It reeked in this room. There was blood everywhere and Nathan was lying in it. He shot up and tried to wipe it off his hands. The blood was coming from a locker. Curtis moved to open it, when he pulled it open Gary's head bobbed down. Gary, the violent boy wearing the cap, had been killed and shoved into the locker.

"We're gonna die!" Beth cried, tears freely falling down her cheeks now.

"He's gunna kill us," Alisha whispered. Beth cried harder.

"Turn back time. Stop _this_ happening," Nathan said, pointing at Gary.

"I don't know how it works." Curtis looked terrified like everyone else.

"Oh, that's great. That's really useful."

"C'mon. Don't look at him." Curtis was trying to comfort Alisha. "I've got to have sex with you right now. Uh, you're so beautiful."

"What's up with him?" Nathan asked. Beth watched him in confusion. She was so confused her tears stopped.

"Let's do it now, raw!" Curtis said, tugging on his pants.

"Get off me you freak!" Alisha screamed, pushing Curtis away.

"What?" Curtis asked. Alisha moved to slap him but he caught her arm. "Uh, you're so hot! I'm gunna own you. I'm gunna shag you senseless." Alisha pushed him away again. "What?"

"Uh, you said you were gunna shag her." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"And you were getting your chap out," Nathan said, pointing at Curtis' crotch.

Beth looked back to Gary. She was staring at his blood covered head. He was dead. Yesterday he was alive, today he is dead. Did he have a family? A girlfriend? A child? Were they worried? How many people would this affect? How many would fall in depression?

Beth was weeping when Tony burst trough the glass door landing on the ground. Beth screamed backing up away from him. A propane tank from the other side of the room flew through the hair and hit him on the back of the head. He didn't try to get up after that.

"Does the propane tank have a power too?" Nathan asked. Beth looked at her hand, it was pointing to where the tank was.

"I think she did it," Curtis said. Everyone looked at Beth who just fell onto her knees crying.

"Is he dead?" Alisha asked.

"Well, I'm no doctor but do you see the way the back of his heads caved in like that?" Nathan pointed at the dent in Tony's cranium.

When he shouted and came back to life Kelly stomped on the back of his head again and again until he stopped completely. Beth was freaking out. She was screaming and crying. The rest of the people were screaming at each other trying to figure out what to do. Beth was a mess, and Kelly seemed to be the most worried about her.

"Beth? Beth _listen_!" Nathan said, grabbing her forearms. "We're going to go bury them, okay?" Beth began crying harder. She looked at the body of Tony and screamed loudly. Simon grabbed Gary from the locker and began to take him to the locker room while Curtis dragged Tony. Kelly and Alisha ran off to get wheelchairs. "Try to start cleaning this place, okay? You gotta help now, okay? We'll figure it all out. It'll be alright, I promise. Curtis is getting a bucket of bleach and a bucket of soap water. You need to start cleaning, okay?" Beth nodded. "Good girl, we'll be back to help you soon."

"Here are the buckets," Curtis said. "We'll come back quick as we can."

As soon as they were gone Beth looked at the mess on the ground. This was it. She was going to jail. They were probably going to the police right now to tell them that Beth killed both Gary and Tony. That's what people do right? Frame others? Beth screamed and thrashed around on the ground in frustration. Here she was, a grown woman, throwing a temper tantrum. But she was going to jail.

But what if she killed herself first?


	3. Chapter 3

Beth needed to distract herself from everything. She poured herself into cleaning the mess. She used a mop to clean up most of the blood off the floor. It was sticky, and gross, and making her gag. Once the water was too gross to keep using she dumped it outside on the grass, it was smart to dump it down the drain was it? The police could use that. She refilled the bucket, returning to the mess quickly. This time, she was on her hands and knees scrubbing the mess.

Beth began cleaning the locker after the floor was done. She cleaned in every crevice. She broke the nails on most of her fingers scrubbing away at the blood. Some of it was dried, and was flaking off which made Beth sick to the stomach even more than before. The locker and floor were seemingly clear of any blood, but Beth wasn't so sure.

The room had a new stench by the time she was done. She cried as she scrub the inside of the locker like her life depended on it – which it kind of did. Beth saw that the blood was gone. There wasn't any left. She brought the bucket outside to the grass and flipped it upside down forcing the ground to absorb it. She walked back inside and refilled the bucket.

Even after all traces of this horrible tragedy was gone she kept scrubbing. Beth checked the time. They'd been gone over an hour. They weren't actually going to the cops were they? They weren't turning her in were they? Beth's mind was going a million miles a minute. She was over whelmed.

Beth wanted to end things. She grabbed a chair from the hallway and brought it to the girls bathroom where she used it to smash the glass. She grabbed a chunk of glass. She took off her orange jumpsuit leaving her in her underwear. It was hot under that suit, she couldn't be bothered to where clothes underneath. She held the glass against her wrist for a minute but couldn't bring herself to do it. She then moved it to her thigh but it had the same result.

Beth threw the glass across the room. She redressed and rubbed some cold water on her face to try and soothe the stinging caused by the tears. When she was done she walked into the locker room, and sat against her closed locker. Occasionally she would bring her head up to hit it off the locker before returning it to it's comfort place between her knees.

Curtis came in with the rest of the group trailing behind. Everyone was covered in dirt, and they all looked exhausted.

"I thought you'd gone to the police," Beth said, she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Do we seem like the kind of people who would do that?" Nathan asked. He put his hands on his hips.

"We just buried two people," Simon said.

"We didn't rat on you. Let's just drop it and go home," Curtis said.

When Beth got home she was still a wreck. As any normal person would be. She had just taken part in a murder. She tried dialling her mum. As usual there was no answer. Beth decided against leaving a message. A hysterical message would be easily used against her as evidence.

 _Why was this happening?_

Beth was being tested by a higher power, she had to be. Nothing else could explain why her life had taken a turn for the worst, and then somehow, after that, it got even worse. The silence of the room was getting to her. It was so quiet she could have sworn she heard the blood travelling through her veins. Beth got out of bed and went for a walk. She had rosy cheek from all the crying. Beth knew she mostly likely looked like a hot mess. Or maybe just a mess. It was dark outside, so maybe no one would be able to tell if she kept at a safe distance.

"Hey! Crybaby!" a familiar Irish voice shouted. Beth rolled her eyes. Nathan's footsteps pounded on the sidewalk as he ran to catch up with her.

"Don't call me that," Beth said, walking quickly.

"I don't know what else to call you, I can't remember your name." Nathan walk alongside her, "What're you even doing out this late?"

"My name is Beth, and I'm just tying to clear my head," Beth said.

"You know what would help? A drink, let me buy you one."

"We both know you can't afford a drink," Beth said. She turned to face Nathan. "If you want to drink, I have some beers at my flat."

"Trying to get me back to your house are ya? Can't say I blame you." Nathan followed Beth towards her house.

"Well, yeah. You're not busy and I don't want to be alone tonight," Beth said.

"Wait, are we gonna, you know..." Nathan made a ring with the fingers on one hand and stuck is pointer finger into the ring.

"What? No!"

"That's what I was suggesting!"

"Well I didn't pick up on that!"

The walk back was quiet. Beth felt so guilty she thought her heart might burst open at any second. She tried to get the thought of Tony out of her head but every time she tried her mind went back to the crazed look on his face. He was dead. He was never coming back to life. It was over. And now until her life is over she would be looking over her shoulder for the police. This time, she wasn't being framed. She actually was a criminal now.

"I never even did what got me community service," Beth said, sitting on her couch. She had gotten both herself and Nathan a beer. "I'm not the kind of person who breaks _rules_ , let alone laws. And now," Beth paused and took a deep breath. "Now I'm a proper criminal."

"If it makes you feel any better we're all criminals." Nathan was being casual. _Casual._

"It doesn't." Beth gulped her drink down quickly. "I'm going to bed. Sleep on the couch."

"You invited me over for a drink and we're going to bed already?" Nathan asked, setting his drink down.

"We've got more service tomorrow," Beth said. "Best to not break anymore rules."

The next day was no better. Beth got up to find Nathan was already in the shower. She was so tired that she hadn't hear it on so when she walked in he was stark naked. He didn't even seem to care. He just winked and continued showering. Beth ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door. Beth had just seen everything. She knew what Nathan looked like naked. Naked Nathan. She was officially scarred for life.

"Oh c'mon," Nathan said as the walked out of the house together. "It can't have been that bad."

"I've never, that was the first, I don't." Beth sighed. "You don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Nathan asked. He stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk. "You've never seen anyone's chap, have you?"

"No, I haven't. And I would have liked to keep it that way." Beth kept walking without waiting for him. His heavy footsteps caught up to her.

"You're a virgin? A virgin? _Virgin!_ " Nathan's voice was getting louder and louder.

"Shut up!" Beth yelled, swatting Nathan's arm.

"It's just shocking. I mean, you're sexy. Dunno why you haven't." Nathan changed the topic to something about his friend Rob. Beth wasn't listening to a word.

Simon watched as Nathan and Beth walked in together. Nathan was jabbering on and Beth was barely listening. Nathan stopped talking and got changed. He spoke to Curtis and Simon briefly before leavin the room. Beth walked over to where Simon was fixing his collar.

"Are you alright?" Beth asked.

Simon shrugged. "Not really. Are _you_ alright?"

"Not even a little."

"C'mon, we can talk later. If you want." Simon smiled. Beth nodded and followed him out to the foyer where everyone else was already waiting. Another girl that Beth didn't recognize was there too.

"Hi guys. I'm Sally, a personal support worker here. Gary, and my colleague Tony have both been reported missing. Their families are very worried about them. Have you seen anything unusual? Anything at all?" Sally asked. "You saw something?"

Beth looked down the line at Nathan. Her throat tightened. What the hell did Nathan want to tell her? What was he playing at?

"Few days ago," Nathan said. "I go into the toilets. Tony and Gary were in there. They're butt naked. Tony has Gary by his hair and he's just doing him. Doggy style. And Tony's like ugh, who's your daddy? I'm your daddy!" Nathan had begun humping the air. "I'm big daddy! Ugh, oh yeah! You like that? Wha, oof, wha oh yeah. Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, _oh I'm daddy cool!_ " Nathan raised his hand up and smacked Gary's imaginary arse. "So I'm guessing they've ran away to continue their illicit homosexual affair, and I ask you, in this world of intolerance and prejudice, who are we, _who are we_ to condemn them?"

Sally looked at Nathan. Her eyes darted around to look at each of the others for a second before she uncrossed her arms and left the room. None of the others said anything. Nathan grinned at Beth who shook her head and looked away. Not only had they killed them but now they were starting rumours of them being homosexual. Not that there was a single thing wrong with being gay. But they could have had girlfriend. If that word got out then, ugh, Beth didn't even want to think about it.

Having not been given instructions the lot went outside to the roof to wait for something to do. Staring at the water Beth started to feel horrible for the families. There are people out there worried about their friend, son, brother, maybe even father. Their families could be hopeful that they'll see them again. But they won't. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of Nathan's deep breaths as he inhaled his cigarette smoke.

In the corner of her eye she could see someone walking. She looked at them and saw Sally just staring at the water. She stands there for only a moment before glancing up at them and walking away.

"Well I think we got away with it," Nathan said, taking another drag of his smoke.

"Do you actually believe that or are you just really dumb?" Curtis asked. Beth chuckled under her breath.

"I actually believe that." Nathan looked from Curtis to the water. "I mean I was there. I should have one of these bullshit powers."

"You can have mine. You want to know what people are thinking about you?" Kelly asked. Nathan shook his head.

"Not so much, no. I want something good. You know, something from the A list."

"Maybe you can fly," Simon suggested. Nathans face light up like a Ferris Wheel at the carnival.

"He's not going to be able to fly," Alisha said, rolling her eyes.

" _Yeah_ ," Nathan whispered. "There's always someone who can fly. Check it out."

"Don't," Kelly warned, closing her eyes. She knew it was falling on deaf ears. They all knew he was going to try anyway.

Nathan ran to the nearest chair and stood up on it. Beth watched as a look of determination flashed across Nathans face. He jumped off and landed on the ground. He put his hands on his hips. Alisha shook her head.

"No, that's not it." Nathan walked back to the group.

"So, what happens now?" Curtis asked. "Is this it? We gonna be like this forever?"

"What if we're meant to be like, superheroes?" Simon asked. His wide eyed look mad him seem even more innocent as he sad that.

"Superheroes... no offence but in what kind of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen?" Nathan pff'd at Simon.

"I did _not_ sign up for that." Alisha clicked her tongue.

"Superheroes. I love this guy. You prick." Nathan looked at Simon as he said that.

"What if there's more people like us around town?" Beth asked.

"No, that kind of thing only happens in America," Nathan said. Beth rolled her eyes. "This will fade away. I'm telling you by this time next week it'll be back to the same old boring shit."

Beth could only hope he was right.

"Beth. My office please," Sally called up to the roof. Beth hadn't even seen her go outside.

"Oh good. They've called in the emotional one. Try not to cry and spill the beans, okay?" Nathan said. Beth slapped him hard across the face. Alisha, Kelly and Curtis laughed while Simon just smiled. As Beth was walking away she could hear Curtis say "You deserved that, prick."

Beth walked to Sally's office quickly. Sally was waiting by the door. "C'mon in. I just want to have a chat."

"Okay," Beth said, walking in.

Sally said, "Please. Take a seat."

"Thanks."

"So, I've just had a peak at your record. Up until lately it was spotless. Either you're an expert at not getting caught or you were a good kid." Beth stared at Sally blankly. "Sorry, that sounded like a joke in my head. Do you want to talk about why you did it?"

"I didn't do it." Beth looked at the ground. "No one believes me, but I didn't do it."

"When you're ready to talk about it, I'm here." Sally smiled. "You can talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about, really. I didn't do it."

"Alright, alright. Off you go then, and if that Nathan ever bothers you. Let me know. Tell Kelly and Alisha to do the same."

Beth nodded as she hurried out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth returned to the locker room quickly after her talk with Sally. There were jobs to be done. Beth was way ready to put this day behind her before it had even really begun. The group was told to go pick garbage off the streets. Easy enough. Beth grabbed what she needed before heading out.

Everyone was working quietly, except for one. You could probably guess which twit has his mouth running at a million miles per minute.

"You're all special and I'm not? I doubt it. You can think what you'd like but I have a _super power_. I just need to find out what it is."

"Maybe you're just super retarded," Alisha said.

"Maybe I've got like a whole spider man vibe going on. You know maybe I can climb stuff and do spider shit."

"Yeah, cause that makes perfect sense. Why would you be able to climb stuff?" Curtis asked, scoffing at the suggestion.

"I don't know. How is it that you can turn back time, apparently?" Nathan asked. "And weird kid," Nathan snapped the garbage pick by Simon's face a couple times. "Can turn invisible. It's not like this whole this whole situation is backed up by a wank load of logic."

Nathan kept yammering on the whole time they were walking. They walked to the alley nearest the community centre. Beth did her own thing picking up garbage when Curtis asked, "What _is_ that?" His voice was loud and seemingly distraught. Looking down the alley Beth saw a man laying on the ground. She looked away when she realized he was naked. Beth walked up to him with the rest of them. That's two people she'd seen naked today.

"Is he breathing?" Kelly asked. Alisha walked up to him to poked him with the trash pick.

"Hey nude guy, you're naked," Alisha said. He rolled over and exposed his chap.

Everyone groaned and looked away from him. Except for Simon who took a picture. Everyone was laughing at him while Nathan looked absolutely disgusted. Beth squeezed her eyes shut. Community service was proving to be the main cause of Beth's innocence slowly fading.

"You!" he shouted, pointing at the naked guy.

The nude guy got up and ran away. He was covered head to toe with dirt. God know what he's been doing all night. Nathan watched him run away.

"You want to tell us who that was?" Curtis asked, laughing with everyone else.

"He's my mums... he lives with my mum." Nathan looked hesitant to say anything.

"Your step dad has got a massive cock." Everyone laughed again.

"No, Jesus. And he's not my step dad alright?"

"Did you see that thing? That was like monster big. Your mum will _hurt_ ," Alisha said.

Nathan covered his ear and said 'la, la, la' loudly. "Shut up."

"Why's he naked?" Kelly asked.

"He's obviously some kind of pervert. Or he's gay."

"That follows," Curtis said.

"He's cruising for a rough trade. They love that shit," Alisha defended.

"Oh a little light homophobia, go for it."

"Or he could be a rapist. There's _lowds_ of those round 'ere." Kelly frowned.

"Maybe he's a werewolf," Simon suggested. Beth looked at him confused.

"Twat," Nathan said, pointing at Simon with the trash pick.

"It's what happens in films," Simon said. "You turn into a werewolf, you kill someone, and you wake up somewhere naked."

"He's not a werewolf, alright? This guys such a pussy he needs my mum to open jars for him. I'm sure if he were a werewolf he'd be able to open a jar of peanut butter for himself."

"What if the storm messed him up?"

"That's bollocks. What're the chances?" Nathan asked. Beth felt inclined to agree.

After another hour of picking up garbage the alley they had been in was clean. Beth felt kind of good about cleaning it, if she was going to be honest. Doing something good distracted her from the two dead bodies and the two naked people she'd seen in the last week. Sally, the probation worker, was waving the group towards the community centre. She excused them for the day with the instruction to wear something somewhat nice tomorrow as they'd be helping with the elderly.

Beth walked into the locker room happy to change out of her jumpsuit. She'd been sweating buckets walking around in it. She didn't even care that Nathan was right beside her, she changed into her clothes right there.

"Not too shabby there, Beth. Why don't you take those panties off and give us a real show, huh?" Nathan winked at Beth as the words left his mouth. Beth quickly pulled her dress over her torso covering her modesty.

"Don't be disgusting," Beth said, closing her locker. She tossed her purse strap over her shoulder before flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey now, can't blame a guy for tryin'," Nathan said, grinning at her. He shamelessly checked her body over again. He licked his bottom lip before sucking it between his teeth.

"Yeah you can," Kelly said, rolling her eyes. Beth laughed and began to walk with Kelly out of the locker room.

Beth waited until they were out of ear shot to say, "I never actually thanked you. You came to warn us when..." Beth took a deep breath. "When you could have saved yourself and left us for dead. You didn't though so ... thanks."

"You're welcome," Kelly said, smiling. It was clear she appreciated the recognition. "What's goin' on wif you and Nathan? Are yous like, together or wha'?"

"No. Why would you even ask that?"

"Dunno. Jus seemed it, I guess." Kelly shrugged, sticking her hands into the pockets of her hoodie.

"You know what's he's like, that should've been answer enough." Beth chuckled a little. "I guess he _is_ kind of cute though."

"I fink he fancies yah."

"You think?" Beth asked. Kelly nodded at her.

"I'm meetin' Alisha for a drink later, d'you wanna come?" Kelly asked, stopping where her and Beth had to split up.

"Yeah sure, where?"

Kelly gave Beth directions to the club before they went their separate ways. Her phone rang. Beth paused to fish it out of her purse. She answered it without a glance to the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Bethany. It's your mother."

"Mom!"

"I just called to tell you that your sister has run off with a tattooed boy she met at school. Can you believe it. He has _tattoos_. And uses fowl language."

"Really? I never thought of her as the type," Beth said. Beth was genuinely surprised at the news. The Princess has never put a toe of of line ever, New York must have really changed her.

"So after your community service is served, your father and I are willing to talk about you moving in with us."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not interested. I'm not going to come crawling back. You've burnt the bridge between us."

"I see. We will continue to deposit money in your account but other than that I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye, mom."

Beth hung up the phone feeling oddly proud of herself. She was no longer going to be part of a family who wants to treat her like garbage. It's time to move on with her life. She didn't have to become a stay at home mother. Maybe she'll take classes in Paris to study fashion or go to Italy and study art. She could do anything she wanted. No one held her back anymore.

"Nicely done. Never thought you the type to say no. I thought you more of an always say yes kind of girl."

Beth turned around and saw Nathan walking towards her. He had his usual cocky grin on his face. Beth felt confident all over. "Do you want to go for drinks tomorrow?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Neon Grave, at nine."

"See you later then, crybaby. I've got to go have a chat with my mum." Nathan walked off just as fast as he'd arrived.

No one held her back.

No one would ever hold her back again.

Beth arrived at the club Kelly had invited her to dressed like a party girl should. She felt sexier than usual. She just felt _sexy_. Confidence was something Beth always lacked in but tonight she was drunk on her freedom. She did her make up like she has seen on girls in magazines. It took three tries but she finally got smokey eyes to look good on her. Her eyeliner and mascara were both bold. She even winged the end of her eyeliner. She left her hair down.

Her outfit consisted of a black dress that clung to her, showing off her best assets. The neckline was a plunging v that showed off her cleavage. She wore a single gold bangle on her wrist and small gold hoops for earrings. She wore three inch gold heels that she knew would probably be discarded as she danced the night away. She was ready.

When she met up with Kelly and Alisha they barely recognized her. Alisha loved the transformation. She thought Beth looked great and Kelly was inclined to agree. Beth didn't change everything about herself. She didn't make out with some random guy or get too drunk. She had a few drinks with her friends and danced the night away. She had a great time. Beth felt more free than she ever had in her entire life.

And she even had a date tomorrow.

Beth woke up a little later than she had intended to. She showered quickly. Not having much time to waste she brushed her teeth in the shower. Turning off the water, she got out and wrapped a pink fluffy towel around her body. She rushed into her room trying not to slip on the hardwood with her wet feet. Beth put on light blue skinny jeans and a white tank top. She put on white converse, grabbed her purse, and rushed out the door; locking it behind her.

Beth was the last to arrive at the community centre. Everyone was lingering by the change room doors for the probation worker. Sally walked in and gestured for the group to follow. Beth was just barely late. Sally led them to the main foyer which had been set up to accommodate a little socialization events for the seniors in the community. Beth was ecstatic. This didn't seem like punishment at all.

"Help out, talk to them, make sure everyone's having a good time," Sally said. "Move!"

Beth walked over to an elderly black man sitting alone at one of the small tables. He smiled at her. Beth introduced herself to him nicely. He introduced himself as Randall.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked, beginning to stand up. Beth stood up quickly and gave him a hand.

"I'd love to."

Beth allowed Randall to lead her to the middle of the dance floor where they danced for a little while. Randall was happily chatting about his grandchildren. He had four children; Andy, Sarah, Ron, and Dean. Between the four of them he had nine grandchildren; Carly, Alex, Aiden, Glen, Danny, Russell, Edward, Hilary, and Dawn. After two songs and two long stories about his kids Randall needed to have a seat.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," Simon said, walking up behind her.

"I am actually. This doesn't seem like punishment at all." Beth smiled.

"Do you think you could help me carry some stuff from the storage room down the hall? I just don't want to make two trips," Simon said. Beth nodded with a smile. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?" Beth asked, opening the door to the storage closet. She gestured for Simon to go ahead of her.

"Thanks. And I was wondering how you don't seem insecure about being a virgin. It's a weird question I know but Nathan keep bugging me and it's getting on my nerves and I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Simon grabbed napkins and tried to rush away, embarrassed.

"Slow down!" Beth laughed, grabbing his arm. "I may be a virgin but I'm not going to let Nathan belittle something that mean a lot to me. If he doesn't get a reaction he tends to stop."

"Thanks," Simon said. He smiled at her. "Has anyone ever told you that you're really nice, Beth?"

"I've heard it before but it never hurts to hear it again."


	5. Chapter 5

Beth was standing at her locker talking to Nathan about drugs. More so, Nathan was trying to convince her to do some. That's when she heard Curtis say, "someone knows." Beth – along with everyone else – dropped what they were doing and looked over at him.

"They know we killed our probation worker." Curtis held up a note.

The note said 'I know what you did' in magazine letters. It was a typical horror movie type of writing. Beth almost wanted to laugh but the thought of someone knowing terrified her.

"This's a wind up," Kelly said. "Was this you?" Kelly looked at Nathan with a raised eyebrow. He looked deeply offended.

"If I was trying to wind you up I think I'd be a little bit more creative. _I know what film you saw last summer._ "

"This isn't funny!" Kelly said. Beth nodded.

"If I wanted to freak you out I would have dug up the body and stuck that in the locker." Nathan pointed at Curtis' locker. Beth smacked his arm.

"If it wasn't him who was it?" Simon asked.

"We've all done stuff. They could be talking about anything," Nathan said.

"It was in _your_ locker," Alisha said.

"This was meant for all of us. They're talking about the probation worker," Curtis said.

"Okay, okay. Let's just say you're right. If they actually knew anything they wouldn't be dickin' around sticking notes on lockers. They would have gone to the police and we'd all be banged up in prison getting gang raped in the showers. But this," Nathan walked towards Curtis. "Means they have no Evidence. No proof. Nothing." Nathan leaned against Curtis' locker. "And anyway I'm guessing it's about some totally unrelated shit that _you've_ done. So, if we're all done freaking out here over nothing, there's somewhere I need to be."

"Please tell me you don't actually believe that prick," Curtis said.

"He may be right about the no proof thing," Beth said. Curtis groaned. "Hear me out. If they had proof they'd have already arrested us. We can't get nervous over stuff like this it makes us look suspicious. We act normal, like this doesn't bother us in the slightest. Because we have no idea what it means."

"That makes sense," Kelly said. Alisha nodded.

"If it keeps happening we do something, alright?" Curtis said.

"If it keeps happening, we'll do something."

Beth went home and watched TV while she waited until it was late enough to go meet Nathan at Neon Graves. At eight thirty it was time enough to start walking over there. She changed into a nice dress that was casual enough to hang out in but dressy enough for the club. She got there and walked in. She sat at a table and waited patiently for Nathan. She tapped her fingers on the glass table as she sipped on her drink. The loud music and drunk people raved on behind her as she continued to wait.

Nine.

Nine-thirty.

Ten.

Ten-thirty.

He wasn't coming.

Beth walked home disappointed. Kelly must have been wrong about Nathan's feelings towards her. The entire walk home she sobered up from her freedom. The confidence she had gained faded away like last springs fashion trends. At least everything had lined up for one perfect moment. Sadness began to overtake Beth's rational thoughts. She was stood up for the first time in her life. Beside her a trash can stood on the curb forgotten after yesterday's pick up time. It flew into the middle of the street out of nowhere, landing with a loud crash. It scared Beth.

Beth looked at it for a minute. She pointed at it trying to get it to move closer. It didn't. She huffed and it flew at her knocking her over. She screamed. When she saw the light in a nearby house turn on she ran away down the street. She had never run faster in her short life.

The next day The were setting up chairs for some event in the main foyer. Beth was focused on working. Curtis was the only other one actually doing as they were told. Nathan was going on about something but Beth wasn't listening. Beth was too busy trying not to be embarrassed knowing someone three feet away from her stood her up. And to top it off he was acting like nothing happened. But would she rather him talk about it? Laugh at her? She'll never know.

"Beth," Nathan said. She ignored him. "Don't be rude. Listen to me."

"What?" Beth snapped.

"Whoa, there touchy. Just look at this," Nathan said, shoving the phone into her face. She swatted his arm but he was persistent.

"Cock, anus, and ball sack!"

"That's disgusting," Beth said, trying to walk around him.

"Just look at it and try to tell who it is."

Beth snatched the phone, turning away from Nathan. Beth looked at the phone for a second but couldn't tell who it was in the slightest. When handing it back her thumb accidentally hit the next button. A picture of Nathan and a girl popped up. Beth moved the phone back towards her. She thought she recognized the blond girl from the Seniors party.

"Is this the girl from the Seniors Party?" Beth asked, staring at the picture.

Nathan moved around to look at the phone. "Oh yeah, that's her. Her and I did a little partying last night."

Beth thrust the phone back at him, knocking him in the face. Beth heard Curtis snort as the phone made a smacking noise. Then Kelly and Alisha laughed at Curtis's snort. Beth let go of the phone as soon as it hit Nathan. He grabbed the phone before it could fall, hugging it close to his chest.

 _What a_ fucking _twat,_ Beth thought stomping off in the other direction. Beth heard footsteps behind her. Beth kept walking, not a care in the world. Beth was livid, blown off for another woman. How dare he?

"What's your problem?" Nathan asked, grabbing her wrist.

"Go away," Beth said, shaking her arm free.

"Tell me what's got yer panties all twisted and I will," Nathan said, crossing his arms.

"I waited for you, for two hours!"

"What are yah talkin' about?"

"We were supposed to meet up for drinks," Beth said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. "It's not like it was a date."

"It was."

"What?"

"That's what I intended when I asked you."

"Wait, what? Really?"

"Just go away, Nathan." Beth felt defeated.

"Beth listen," Nathan started talking but stopped.

Beth walked away from Nathan and his lame excuses. He missed his window. Beth walked into the locker room. She sat down on the floor by her locker. Beth tucked her knees up to her chest resting her head on her knees. Rejection was not something Beth handled well. Kelly and Alisha could be heard talking from the other side of the door. Beth got up, slipped off her jumpsuit, slipped on her dress, grabbed her purse, and ducked out the door. Kelly and Alisha tried to talk to her but she was already out the door.

Kelly had a sneaking suspicion she knew what was wrong.

Kelly tried to follow Beth but Beth was long gone. She went back into the locker room to change. After she was done that she left, seeing Nathan standing in the hallway. Angrily, Kelly stormed up to Nathan and punched him in the arm. It caught him by surprise as he was still looking at that stupid picture.

"What 'ave yah done t' Beth?" Kelly asked, crossing her arms.

"Don't hit me! It wasn't my fault," Nathan said, tucking the phone into his pocket.

"What didya do?"

"I didn't know it was a date, okay? She didn't clarify, so I can't be held responsible."

"Beth deserves better than a twat like you anyway," Alisha said, startling Nathan.

"Well that feels uncalled for." Nathan pouted.

"C'mon Kelly, let's go see if we can find Beth."

"Right behind ya'" Kelly said, leaving with Alisha.

Simon and Curtis walked past the girls, who both looked very angry. Simon asked Nathan where Beth went.

"She's gone, mate. Left all in a huff," Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

"Why?" Curtis asked. "What did you do?"

"Why does everyone always assume I did something?" Nathan felt slightly offended. Both of the boys looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, so she asked me out for drinks and I didn't show up. But I didn't know it was a date! You guys should understand why I was confused. Maybe not you, weird kid. But Curtis for sure."

"Why the hell didn't you go?" Curtis asked. "You're a prick, and you missed a chance with a great girl."

"I'm not a prick, it was a mix up. I was out with Ruth, the blond one from the party yesterday," Nathan explained. Curtis rolled his eyes.

"Does Beth know that?"

"It may have come up," Nathan said. He just now realized how bad this all was. Maybe he _was_ a prick.

"Well then you've fucked up. I can't believed Beth _liked_ you. And she gave you a shot, and you did what you always do. You fucked it up. Have fun being alone, prick." Curtis walked off. He wanted to find Beth and have a chat.

Beth was one of the people Curtis had no problems with, he considered her a friend. So if she was crying over a prick like Nathan, there was gonna be a problem. Curtis changed and left to go find Beth, Simon tagging along. Simon felt the same way about Beth but a little more strongly. Beth was one of the nicest people he's ever been friends with. Actually, she's one of the only people he'd been friends with. In short, Beth meant a lot to a lot of people. And she deserved more than to feel rejected.

Meanwhile, Beth had been sitting on the bleachers at a football field just a five minute walk from the community centre. She felt like an idiot. Very rarely did she put her heart on the line and she's been rejected, but not even rejected. Stood up. She was so embarrassed. It was worse when Kelly and Alisha found her, because she had to try and not think about being sad or Kelly would know. She didn't want Kelly knowing she'd been stood up by that twat.

"I know wha' 'appened," Kelly said. So much for not wanting Kelly to know. "He's a prick, yah deserve better."

"Thanks," Beth said, staring at the empty field.

"Why Nathan?" Alisha asked.

"I don't know really, I thought there was build up to something special I guess. Clearly I was wrong. God I hate him," Beth said. But all she could think about was how much she _didn't_ hate him. Just the opposite actually.

"I don't have to read your mind to know you're lying," Alisha said, smiling at her. "C'mon, let's go have a few drinks at mine and forget about it."

The next day was even worse. And getting even more worse as the day went on. Curtis and Simon had joined the girls at Alisha's, and while it was meant to cheer her up it just felt like a pity party for her. Now everyone knew what had happened between her and Nathan. Privacy was a myth. They were helping with the seniors again. Nathan kept trying to talk to her but she ignored him. Every single one of his words fell on deaf ears. Maybe it was high time he felt rejected.

It wasn't until after the party that things got really bad. The group had to go clean up trash under the fly over, and they met up with Nathan. He was sitting on the ground, smoking. Beth hated to admit it but he looked really good.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Curtis asked as the group approached him.

"I will not be in a room where that song is playing. Line in the sand, my friend." Nathan took anoter drag fro his smoke as he spoke. Beth scoffed as his answer, she loved that song.

"Some ol' woman wos lookin' for yew," Kelly said. Everyone was silent for a moment. "Yew shagged 'er!?"

"Yeah, yeah nice one. I gave her a right good seeing to," Nathan said. Beth felt sick to her stomach. Simon looked over at her, worried.

"You totally screwed her," Alisha said. Everyone looked disgusted. Beth most of all.

"No," Nathan said. Alisha was already laughing. "No!"

"You nailed that old woman?" Curtis asked, pointing at Nathan with his garbage pick. Nathan stood up quickly. "Nah, that is wrong."

"Did you enjoy it?" Simon asked.

"Shut up, you little freak!"

"I think he enjoyed it."

"Are you into that?" Curtis asked.

"No! She didn't look like that when we started, okay? You remember that bird Ruth, from Tuesday? Beautiful, yeah. That wrinkly old bint, that's her. It was the storm, it made her young again."

Alisha asked Nathan if he ate her out. Beth did want to know the answer but the gross look on Nathan's face said it all. Everyone started laughing except for Kelly and Beth. Beth walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. As if she wasn't humiliated enough. Nathan held is cheek as he stared at her. Beth's eyes were glossing with unshed tears and he felt like the biggest dick in the world for having put them there. Beth ran away quickly, running from her problems for the second time that week.

"Beth, wait!" Nathan shouted but she didn't.

She was long gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth laid in her bed all night and all morning. Nathan had been blowing up her phone all the while. Even after turning it on silent it continued, she just knew it had. In the morning though, Nathan took things a step further. He actually showed up at her apartment. After hearing about Nathan and his eighty three year old sex partner, and another nasty fight with her mom, this was the last thing she wanted to deal with. She'd rather suffer kidney stones. But not wanting another fight, she let him in.

"What do you want Nathan?" Beth asked, sitting on the couch. She was wearing joggers, and a big sweater. Her hair in the messiest bun. She looked like a train wreck, but somehow Nathan still thought she looked cute.

"I want to talk to you, to sort everything out. Can we try that?" Nathan asked sitting next to her. Beth nodded. "Okay, I'll start. I'm very sorry I stood you up. I didn't understand that it was a date, and should the opportunity ever present itself again, I will not make the same mistake."

"I'm willing to just forget about it if you are," Beth said. She didn't want to fight with Nathan as well. She was just tired of it.

"Really? Good!" Nathan leaned over and hugged Beth. "I have to go though, think I better go talk to my mum. You're not the only one I have to sort things out with." Nathan began to walk over to the door.

"What about Ruth?" Beth asked, following Nathan to the door. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What _about_ Ruth?"

"Have you got to sort things out with her?" Beth asked. Nathan felt like this was some kind of loaded question.

"I hadn't planned on it," Nathan said.

"You ought to. I'm not sure how you handled finding out she was old but I'm sure you handled it wrong." Beth lead him to the door, opening it for him. "See you at service later, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Nathan," Beth said as Nathan began walking down the hallway. "Just think about it. Think about swinging by her place to get some closure. It'll be good for everyone."

"I'll think about it."

Once Nathan was off, Beth began to try and make herself look presentable. She put on some jeans, and a plain grey shirt. She put her hair in a pony tail and walked out the door. Beth walked to community service listening to music. The song she was currently listening to was She's So Sorry by Hedley. Beth was doing her best not to think about the fight with her mom. It had lasted over an hour until Beth hung up on her. Her mom transferred thirty thousand dollars to Beth. When she called to ask why, her mother told her the news.

Both Beth and her sister were officially getting disowned. And Beth's heart was broken.

Arriving at the community centre, Beth felt awful. She had no family. Very few friends, and she had to get a job. Her apartment was already paid for the next two years, so she did have money to spare. She already had a hefty some of money in her account but now she had even more since the transfer. But it would run out quickly, life wasn't cheap. But she couldn't juggle a job and her community service. She just couldn't.

Beth barely said a word to anyone all morning. She just stood by her locker listening. Everyone else was there with her, but they were all talking amongst themselves. Nathan was explaining that his mums boyfriend was some kind of tame weredog, thing. Beth needed to talk to someone, and weird thing is. The only person she wanted to talk to was Nathan.

"Nathan, if you're not busy later can you swing round to mine. I just, I just need to talk to you."

"You know me, I never have any plans. I'll swing by after tea," Nathan said, unlocking and swinging open his locker. "Beth." Nathan was staring at the door on his locker.

"What?" She peaked around to see what he was looking at. It was Tony's missing flier, with the words 'I know' written in thick black marker. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"You know that note you found in your locker? I think it was talking about the probation worker," Nathan said, stepping back. He grabbed Beth's hand and tugged her back with him. I need of comfort, she gripped his hand tightly. This was her fault. She and Kelly were the ones to kill him.

And somebody knew.

It was another full day of cleaning up garbage. Except today, everyone was paranoid that they were going to get arrested. Beth was the worst of all of them, and anyone could see it. Last time she was this freaked out she was ready to kill herself, so Nathan thought it best not to let her out of his sight. He kept close to her as everyone cleaned up the streets. They were all talking with themselves. Kelly with Simon and Alisha with Curtis. Nathan and Beth were quiet until Nathan said, "you've go to get your mind off of it."

"How?" Beth asked, shaking as she worked.

"What did you want to talk about later. Think about that instead."

"I lost my family," Beth said. "Not just, they're disappointed in me but I legally lost them. They disowned me."

"They lost a wonderful girl then," Nathan said, trying to get her to smile which she did. "There's a smile. You know, you should smile more, you have a truly beautiful smile."

"Stop it," Beth said, putting her head down to hide her blush.

"I mean it," Nathan said.

Meanwhile, Kelly and Simon were talking about the probation worker. They were discussing who could possibly know when Simon noticed Beth smiling. He pointed this out to Kelly.

"I'm going to break it up," Simon said, getting ready to yell at Nathan.

"Don't," Kelly said, stopping him before he could go over there. "She really likes 'im. Let them be for now, and I'll have a talk wif 'im later."

"What are you going to say?" Simon asked, resuming his work.

"Threaten 'is balls probably," Kelly said. Simon laughed at first but then realized she was being serious.

"As long as he doesn't hurt her again," Simon said, nodding at Kelly.

"He better not."

Beth and Nathan ended up spending the night together. Nothing romantic, they just watched movies and ate pizza. During the last movie Beth even cuddled up next to Nathan. He loved every second of it. There's is nothing he wished for more than to go back in time and meet up with Beth for drinks like he should've. Maybe he would've been cuddling with his _girlfriend_ , instead of just a friend. In the middle of the movie, Beth fell asleep. So Nathan, being the closeted gentleman that he is. Carried her to bed, tucked her in, and then slept alone on the couch.

The next morning they have service bright and early. Beth woke up on time, but Nathan remained asleep on the couch. So Beth woke him up, and they walked to the community centre together.

Upon entering the locker room they went to their lockers and got changed into their jumpsuits. Beth's made her look even smaller than she actually was. She was perfect girlfriend height. Short enough to tease, and joke with but in the end perfect for the boyfriend to protect and cherish. Nathan could do those things, and he could probably do them well. Beth still found herself liking him even after all that stuff the week before. And Nathan liked her. There was nothing stopping them from having a few dates.

Except Kelly.

Kelly was too protective of Beth. She threatened Nathan's balls, life, and heart several times each. She just wanted to protect Beth's innocence. Few people in this world were as good as Beth and like hell Kelly would let Nathan taint her. She needed protection. And with everything happening with the probation worker, Kelly just didn't think Beth had the mental stability. She was doing this for Beth's well being.

"Someone knows we killed 'im," Kelly said to the group in a hushed tone.

"Do you think it could be Sally?" Simon asked. Beth didn't think it would be.

"Who's Sally?" Curtis asked.

"The probabtion worker," Simon said. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Oo, Sally. Why d'you know her name?" Nathan asked. Beth smacked his arm.

"She told us."

"Well you're a twat, because Sally didn't show up until fter the day we killed the other probation worker. I suppose you know his name too."

"Tony."

"D'you love him?"

"He's righ', she wasn't 'ere."

"If I'm invisible I can see if anyone puts anything else in our lockers."

"Sounds like a plan," Curtis said. "You alright with that, yeah?"

"Works for me," Alisha said, smirking at Curtis in the mirror.

"Go on then, turn invisible."

They all turned to look at him. Simon said, "I can't do it while everyone's watching."

"So I guess it's like pissing at a urinal if you've got a tiny cock," Nathan said. Beth scoffed and hit Nathan again.

"Wow, that's a, really impressive." Alisha was the first to walk away. Beth was the last to go she said, "don't pay them any mind, Simon. You're perfect," as she left.

A guy who looked about in their age range was waiting for them in the hallway. He was giving them instructions for the day. Basically, they had to sort clothes for Africans. Besides a little banter between that guy and Alisha there was nothing of interest. The volunteer asked if there were any questions. Nathans hand shot into the air.

"If a bear and a shark had a fight, who would win?" Nathan asked, looking at the guy expectantly.

"If you've got any relevant questions, just ask." He began to walk away. "Oh, and if it's on dry land. I'd bet on the bear."

Almost immediately, everyone began goofing off. They were throwing clothes at each other, and trying on clothes that looked ridiculous. Nathan was making fun of Bono while everyone else began to actually sort the clothes. The longer they took, the longer they'd be doing this. Kelly had to leave to do some talking about feelings. Beth wasn't jealous of her. If her old friends walked threw that door she may throw a few punches.

"You should be nicer to Simon," Beth said to Nathan as she sorted through the clothes.

"He knows I'm just messing about," Nathan said.

"Does he?" Beth asked. Nathan looked at her for a minute. When suddenly Sally came through the room, quickly escorting out the girl Kelly was talking to.

"I was trying to be nice!" Kelly shouted at the retreating bodies. She quickly stormed off.

"I think that went pretty well," Curtis said. Beth laughed.

Sally came back through looking for Kelly. When she couldn't find her she sent them all on a break.

"C'mon Beth, let's go get some food from the vending machine," Nathan said, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her along.

When he got there he began to shake it wildly. She shook her head and ducked into the locker room to grab a few pounds. When she came back out with the coins Nathan was happily eating some crisps. She laughed and bought a bag of crisps for herself and two cans of coca. She gave one of the cans to Nathan. They walked to one of the picnic tables outside and sat down.

"This will probably be the best pop I've ever had." Nathan cracked it and took a sip. "Yep, best ever."

"Why because it was free?" Beth asked, laughing.

"No," Nathan said. "Because it was given to me by _you._ " He scooted closer to Beth. She was blushing at their closeness. Nathan was ready to lean in and give her a little kiss when Kelly joined their table.

"Wha' are yous talkin' bout?" Kelly asked. All three knew what was about to happen between Nathan and Beth. Nathan was pretty upset about it actually. Beth was just embarrassed.

"Pop," Nathan said, leaning away from Beth.

"I came to get yahs, probation worker is lettin' os go early," Kelly said. "Said she 'ad some fings to sort out."

"Yes, thank you Kelly." Nathan's tone was getting even more annoyed.

"Comin' Beth?" Kelly asked, standing up.

"Yeah, right behind you." Beth followed Kelly into the building. Nathan slammed his fist against the table.

Why was everyone coming between them? They could all fuck off for all Nathan cared.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that week, Nathan and Curtis were sitting on the roof while on break from their service. Nathan was trying to smash a glass bottle using only his mind, while Curtis was just laying there, ignoring everything the Irishman did. Basically, nothing unusual was happening on top of the roof today. Well, that was until Simon burst onto the roof with the horrible news that the bodies would be dug up shortly due to an environmental monitoring station. They needed a plan, and quickly.

"We have to tell the others," Nathan said but before he could rush off to warn Beth, Curtis grabbed his arm.

"Alisha and Kelly, yes. Beth, no."

Nathan shook his head. "She has the right to know too."

"You're right, she does have the right to know. _After_ it's been dealt with," Curtis said.

"We can't do that to her," Simon said. Beth deserved to know, just like everyone else.

"She'll have a panic attack and start crying wildly and be terrified. She can't handle this type of thing and we all know it. This would be for the best," Curtis explained, looking directly at Nathan.

"We'll tell her after it's dealt with?" Nathan asked.

"We'll tell her after it's dealt with."

So they didn't tell Beth, which Nathan didn't like. He didn't want to keep this from her but Curtis was right, she'd freak out. As long as they dealt with it fast it wouldn't be that big of a deal, worse case scenario she hits him a few times.

The worst part about it was that Nathan kind of wanted Beth there while they dug up the bodies. He wouldn't want to admit this to anyone but having her around was comforting, and would help ease _his_ nerves. Realistically, they needed each other. It was the weirdest time to realize how much you care about someone. Here Nathan was, digging up a body in the middle of the night, and all he could think about was Beth and how badly he wanted her to just hold his hand right now. Nathan was coming to terms with actually having genuine feelings for a girl while hiding two dead bodies.

They brought the bodies to the community centre and left them there overnight while they thought of what to do with them. Beth was ignorant to all of this, which was why she was so confused when she called Nathan to chat but he sounded like he was going to cry. His voice was scratchy, and sad but Beth could tell he was trying hard to sound the opposite of his genuine feelings. That was the problem with people who are an open book, like Nathan, they have a hard time covering up their emotions and secrets when they want to. She invited him over right away, wanting to comfort her friend.

Nathan arrived less than a half hour later. Beth opened the door quickly, not bothering to look through the peephole. He smelled rotten, he looked uncomfortable and he was covered in dirt. He had a rucksack over his shoulder. Beth didn't say anything but she did move aside to let him into the flat. Beth told Nathan to go have a shower, he didn't need to be told twice. Beth made some microwave popcorn and made two hot chocolates, with little marshmallows. She didn't know what was wrong, but she figured he could use some comfort food. If he didn't need it, then he would just want it.

It was nearly midnight when Nathan stepped out of the shower. Steam poured out from the bathroom as he walked out with only his boxer shorts on. His hand was gripped his wet hair as he flopped onto the couch, still not saying anything. Beth sat beside him carefully holding the two hot drinks. He took his happily and chugged a sip, burning his mouth without a care in the world. Beth just set hers down on the table.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she asked, looking at him. He stared into his mug, occasionally flicking his eyes over to look at her in his peripherals. The bodies were still in the community centre, so he couldn't tell her what was wrong. She'd end up getting herself and everyone else arrested. Unintentionally, of course, but arrested all the same.

"It's just been a rough night," Nathan said, putting his mug on the coffee table. He wasn't technically lying to her, just procrastinating in telling the whole truth. He would tell her the full story eventually.

"What happened?" Beth asked. Nathan should have known she would want to get to the root cause. She was a good friend after all. He had to play very carefully with words.

"Alisha and Curtis are in some kind of fight, and Kelly has gone bald for some unknown reason. And Simon," Nathan started. "Was following me around like a cat after affection."

"He just wants to be your friend," Beth said. Nathan flopped over so his head was resting on Beth's lap. He curled up in a little ball with his hands tucked under his chin. Beth put her hands on his soaking wet hair and played with it soothingly. Nathan said, "he is my friend."

"Do you want to talk about it? Or would you rather just watch a movie?" Beth asked. She didn't want to pry too much.

"Movie," Nathan mumbled, nuzzling more into her knee.

"Alright," Beth said, grabbing the remote for the TV off the armrest of the couch. She flicked to the Netflix channel and turned on a random comedy. Although the movie was pretty funny, neither of them laughed. Nathan was tense, making the atmosphere tense. So Beth just let him lie there, and watch his movie.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Nathan asked, looking up at her.

"Course, Nathan. You're always welcome here you know. Since you've been staying here I found time to move some stuff around in the guest room. And I've made it up. Anytime you want, you can come stay here." Beth smiled at him, tangling her fingers up in his hair. It was dry in parts, but still damp in others. It was cold, and very pleasing to play with. Beth leaned down and took a whiff of him. She laughed.

"What?" Nathan asked, her laughter making him laugh slightly as well.

"You smell like a field of daisies!" Beth said, poking his nose as her laughter calmed down.

"Well, you don't exactly have any manly shampoo," Nathan defended, crossing his arms. She smiled at him. She said," I just thought it was kinda funny, is all."

Beth went to bed in her own room, as Nathan got himself tucked into her guest room. He slept better than he had since his mum gave him the boot. Beth slept fine, but she ad better nights. She was confused as to why Nathan of all people, would be upset over someone else having issues. It didn't make sense. Beth thought he was lying to her. But it was his business. Didn't have a thing to do with her. If he ever decided he wanted to tell her, he would. Beth decided she wouldn't bring it up again.

The morning was just as you would expect. They got up, got ready, and went to service. Nathan had brought clean clothes in his rucksack. He hadn't told her that he was a homeless yet, and he didn't know if he would. It was kind of embarrassing.

They had to finish sorting the clothes today. They helped carry out the boxes, piling them all into a large truck. When they were finished, they had to get Beth away from the scene. But Alisha left with the volunteer, and Curtis stormed off too. Quite frankly they needed her help. Nathan didn't want to drag her into this.

"Okay, Beth listen very closely, and don't freak out." Nathan sat her down on the bench near the parking lot. "Simon is stealing Sally's car right now. We need to use it to move the probation workers body."

"Excuse me? Why do we have to move it?"

"Because we can't leave it in the community centre! They were diggin under the fly over. But now we have to put them back so they're covered in cement forever." Nathan put a hand on Beth's shoulder to comfort her but she didn't freak out like they had expected.

"Is this why you were upset last night? Why did you guys tell me? I could've helped," Beth said.

"We thought you'd freak out, to be honest."

"I am freaking out," Beth said. "But let's get this done. I don't want to go to jail."

Beth was to stand look out. She stood by Sally's office. When Sally tried to leave twenty minutes later, Beth freaked out. Beth tried to stall Sally by asking to talk but Sally couldn't stay she had a meeting. After promising to talk to Beth tomorrow Sally stopped into the bathroom. Beth rushed out of the building to warn the others.

"She's coming out here," Beth said.

"What do we do?" Kelly asked.

"Steal the car," Nathan said, slamming the trunk and getting ready to get in.

"She's going to come looking! She'll report it stolen," Simon whispered.

"There she is," Nathan whispered. They all ducked behind the car, watching her fish in her purse for the keys. When she couldn't find them she rushed to her car. That was when they took the opportunity to rush over to the dumpsters. Beth watched Sally get into the car. She started coming up with her legal defence right there. Could she play the crazy card? "You're the one with all the big ideas," Nathan said to Simon. "What do we do?"

"Where's the keys?" Kelly asked. Beth just watched Sally look around the car. The car started up moments later. Beth looked at Nathan who was already looking at Kelly. Sally drove away, obviously off to her meeting. Nathan ran out to the parking lot to watch Sally drive off. "Shit!" he said pointing at the car with two open hands.

Beth stood up from behind the dumpster with tightly closed eyes. Simon was right beside her with both of his hands on his head in defeat. They should leave the country. They might as well take the blame and leave Alisha and Curtis out of it. Two of the people present could probably leave too. Beth wanted to shout dibs but no one else seemed to be thinking the same thing she was. Where was Curtis when you needed him? Turning back time would be a truly handy power right now.

Nathan grabbed Beth's hand and started walking to the roof without another word. Nathan told Beth tat he was going to call Curtis and told her to ring Alisha. She did, but got no answer. She tried a few more times and left a short message about how they had a very big problem. Nathan decided to use the direct approach. Beth heard 'so the probation worker is driving around with the stiffs in the boot of her car'. Or something along those lines anyway.

"I left a message," Nathan said, walking over to where Beth was and sitting close beside her. Kelly was on the other side of him. He put his head on her shoulder sadly. "I guess that's it, we're going to prison."

"My grade teacher said tha's where I'd wind up," Kelly said.

"Yeah well, you'll do alright. You got the whole bald thing, you're well butch." Kelly punched Nathan hard in the arm. Nathan sat up straight and looked at Kelly, holding his now tender bicep. Beth didn't do anything to stop, he deserved it. "Ow, ow! You know you hit me a lot."

"Yeah, cos yer a dick!"

"Maybe Sally won't look in the boot," Simon said, trying to find hope where there was very little.

"Oh, finger crossed, eh?" Nathan said, leaning his head back on Beth's shoulder.

"Don't take this out on him," Beth said quietly. Nathan looked at her without sitting up, but didn't say anything. Kelly scratched at her hair desperately, obviously annoyed by the cheap wig. Simon's head was back in his hand, while Nathan nuzzled in Beth's shoulder. Beth was staring out at nothing. Trying not to cry. At least she had some time to mentally prepare herself for prison. She was going to end up being somebodies bitch.

Beth reached over and grabbed Nathan's hand, holding it tightly in her own hand. She cared more for this stupid prick then she'd ever cared about anybody. It was awful that she only sorted out her feelings right now. It was odd, somebody was driving around with the body of a man she'd help kill but Nathan was making her calm. Nathan's soft hand holding hers was somehow making this all okay. It was okay, obviously. But his hair tickling her neck, and his thumb slowly rubbing up and down her own was making it _feel_ okay.

"I'm gonna try ringin' Curtis again," Kelly said, pulling out her phone. She walked out of earshot of the group. Simon looked at the pair awkwardly. He was kind of waiting for one of them to tell him to scram but neither of them did. So Simon stayed there, watching them. Since they weren't looking, he pulled out hi phone and began taking a video. "Curtis and Alisha are coming from the park," Kelly said, rejoining the group.

"It'll all work out," Nathan whispered against the skin on Beth's neck. She swallowed hard and prayed to every God of every religion that he was right. When Curtis and Alisha burst onto the roof Kelly had to explain everything that happened. In order to save a fight now Kelly didn't mention that Nathan left the keys.

They had to leave the community centre. If Sally found the bodies then the community centre is the first place the police will look. And with those notes in the locker, they couldn't chance it. So they all went there separate ways. Nathan walked Beth back to her house and slept there that night. But this time he slept in her bed. It mostly consisted of Nathan rocking and soothing Beth while she cried. Nathan couldn't sleep while she cried. Not that he would never blame her. He had never been this anxious in his entire life. It felt like they laid tangled together for three days when it had only been six hours. They both wanted to stay in bed forever.

But they had to get up.


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan and Beth got to the community centre at seven fifty in the morning. The only person already there was Simon, who was sitting by door with his head tucked between his knees. Nathan pulled out the keys he had for the place. Beth still didn't know _why_ he had the keys. He unlocked the door and all three walked into the building. They tried to seem casual, but it was impossible.

Once inside, Beth sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs outside of Sally's office. Simon took guard by the door, and Nathan had began pacing. Beth brought her knees up to her chest, resting her cheek on one of her knees. She wanted Nathan to come over. It was barely five minutes of no one talking until a few knocks were heard by one of the doors. Beth looked up to see Curtis, Kelly, and Alisha waiting to be let in. Nathan jogged over and opened the door.

"Did any of yous get any sleep?"

"No," Curtis said, walking to the centre of the room. Everyone followed his lead.

"We would've been arrested by now if they'd found the bodies," Alisha said. Beth nodded in agreement.

"Maybe they're waiting until we're all together," Simon said, deflating the little bit of hope Alisha had managed to scrape up.

"Now why would you say something like that?" Nathan asked.

"Wha' time does she usually get 'ere?" Kelly asked, arms crossed. She was still wearing that awful wig covered with the pink hat.

"'Bout eight o'clock," Nathan said, checking the time on his phone. It was about that time now. Simon knew her usual parking spot, so they all filed out and ducked behind the dumpsters. Beth was between Kelly and Nathan. She was biting her lip and fiddling with her hands as she waited for Sally. Sally drove up normally. If she had her car that meant...

"She didn't look in th' boot," Kelly said.

"We're gunna be okay, we're not going to prison!" Nathan said excitedly, pulling Beth over to him in a tight hug.

"She's gunna get out of the car, she's gunna walk to the boot, and she's gunna find the bodies," Curtis said suddenly, shifting towards them. Beth looked at him confused.

"How do you know?" Alisha whispered.

Curtis looked panicked. "It's already happened once."

"So now you rewind time," Nathan said. Nathan kissed Beth's shoulder, as it was the closest thing to him before groaning and saying 'get the bodies.' He rushed out from behind the dumpsters. Beth shouted for him to get back, but Curtis put his hand over her mouth.

Nathan took a random brick that had been lying on the ground an used it to throw at Sally's car. It hit the windshield and smashed it. Sally turned around at the sound, and noticed what Nathan had done. She looked furious.

"What the hell are you doing!?" she shouted, walking over to inspect the damage.

"It's just pure mindless vandalism," Nathan said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What is the matter with you? Are you mentally deficient?"

"If I was mentally deficient I would've missed, check that out." Nathan nodded towards the car. "Bulls eye."

"My office, now." Nathan didn't move. " _Now!"_ Sally shouting making Nathan jump. He walked to the office with his head down. They all owed him one. But they didn't have time to celebrate. They had to get the bodies. Kelly, Beth, Alisha, and Curtis all rushed to the car to get the bodies.

"I brought my dads car, I'll bring it over," Alisha said, rushing to where she parked her dads car.

"It's locked for fuck sake! How d'we get in?" Kelly asked, slamming the palm of her hand down on the boot.

"I've got her keys," Simon said, rushing from the entrance of the building. They hadn't even seen him leave. Simon tossed the keys to Kelly who unlocked the boot. The smell hit them like a tonne of bricks. It smelled like, well, like something had died under a couch and hadn't been found in over three years.

Alisha pulled her dads car around quickly. She didn't bother parking it well she just got the boot of it as close as she could to the bodies. Curtis and Simon moved the bodies from one car to the other while Alisha watched from the rear view mirror. Beth was told to stay put and try to wipe as much of Sally's car down as she could to get any fingerprints off by Curtis. Beth nodded and use some Kleenex that Alisha happened to have found the backseat of the car. They peeled off as fast as they could, hoping to get there before the workers did.

Beth wiped down the car as best she could until she heard the car door open. She turned and saw Nathan standing in the doorway waving her over. She slammed the door, grabbed the box of tissues and ran over to him. He pulled her into a one armed hug, before walking to the locker room. He kept his ar around her shoulders.

"Did they get them?" Nathan asked.

"As long as there's no hitch burying 'em, we're clear," Beth said, resting her head on his chest.

"C'mon, get changed. We'll wait for the others on the roof," Nathan said, pushing her towards her locker gently.

The others didn't show up for another half an hour, Kelly took twenty minutes more than that. She had gone to confront the girl who made her bald, apparently all was well between them. Nathan couldn't help it, so he asked if burying them went alright. They looked at him like he was dumb.

"Doesn't matter who's after os now, they'll never find the bodies," Kelly said. "See ya." Kelly said, smiling. Smiling didn;t feel right, as two families would never understand what happened. But Beth did feel relieved.

"They're gunna think the probation workers still alive," Simon said. "I stole his credit card, I used it to book a flight."

"That is smart," Curtis said, pointing at Simon. Beth smiled at him along with everyone else.

"You're dead good at stuff like that," Kelly said, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Yeah, nice one weird kid."

"I cannot believe we got away with this shit," Alisha said, shaking her head.

"We should all go out for a drink, you know, to celebrate. It's like, an ironic fuck you to the probation worker. We're all out having a good time, you're buried under the foundations of an environmental monitoring station."

"See you all tomorrow yeah?" Alisha left, Curtis following behind after muttering, "later".

"Sorry Simon, I didn't sleep at all last night. I'm dead tired," Beth said, frowning as she passed.

Beth took a short nap when she got home. Her body was thankful for the two hour nap, but it wanted more. It was only six o'clock. If she went to bed now, she'd wake up super early. So she cleaned up the flat for an hour or two, dusting and putting thing away. There were a few articles of Nathan's clothes scattered around. She threw them all into the washing machine, starting it up. She loaded up her dish washer. When she had that started she worked on the pots and pans in the sink. Leaving them to dry on the dish rack, she looked around the apartment for other things she could do.

Beth decided to wash her sheets tonight. She plucked them off the bed, pillow cases included. She put them all in a pile by the bathroom. Beth vacuumed, wiped stuff down, and sorted random things. When the washer beeped signalling the small load of clothes was done, she put them in the dryer and threw the sheets in the washer. Beth went over to the guest room to see how it looked. Nathan had left the bed messy, but other than that is was clean. Cluttered with boxes, but clean. She'd lived her for a few months now. It was time to unpack the rest of her things.

Beth quickly did up the bed first, then pulled one box at a time onto the bed to unpack. The first box was movies, and a few Cd's. They obviously went by the television. She put the movies on the shelf beside the TV. It was originally a bookcase, but she got a lot more books. So she had to get a bigger book case. Now this old one was filled with movies and Cd's. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to organize herself better. She wrote, unpack boxes, and sort movies. She could throw some away. She hadn't watched a DVD since last Christmas when she wanted to watch the Muppet's Christmas Carol.

She made quick work of the boxes. Unpack them like rapid fire, every now and then she added something to her list. When she was done she crossed the first thing off her list. Unpack boxes. It was long overdue that she finished them. By the time the boxes were done so was the laundry. She folded the clothes and sorted them into piles. Her clothes, Nathan's clothes, and towels. She had a few shirts in there, and there was one towel. The rest was Nathan's stuff, She put the towel in the bathroom closet. And hung her shirts up in her closet. Not knowing what to do with Nathan's clothes she put them on the bed in the guest room.

Beth returned to the bathroom and flipped the sheets over to the dryer. After she started that, she broke down all the boxes and made a quick trip downstairs to put them in the recycling. She didn't bother to lock up her apartment.

When she got back upstairs she went into her apartment. She stood by the kitchen, and she could hear someone walking. It was the police come to arrest her, she thought panicking. But Nathan stepped out of the guest room holding up one of his clean shirts.

"You did my laundry?" Nathan asked at the same time Beth said, "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," Nathan said, walking up to her and throwing his arms around her dramatically.

"S'alright," she said, pulling away from his hug.

"You got rid of the boxes, I see. And folded my clothes. Admit it, you're in love with me," Nathan said.

"You're a dick," Beth said, laughing him and pushing him a little. "Have you had tea?"

"Ate at my mum's," he said, smiling. "Mind if I spend the night?"

"Not at all," Beth said. "I keep thinking though, we should've gone for a drink with Simon."

"He wanted to toast to us killing someone and hiding their bodies from their families forever," Nathan said. "I'm not the nicest guy but that's a bit fucked."

"He was just excited for some recognition, I bet."

"He did good," Nathan said, pulling Beth by the hand over to the couch. "Let's leave it at that."

Nathan sat down, an tugged Beth with him. She said, "did you really get done for eatin some pick n mix?" Nathan kept on holding her hand, his thumb hosting along her own.

"That and other things," Nathan said. He smiled at her. "I didn't pay for the snacks. So Beverly, or Bev as I call him, threatened to kick me. I made a huge scene, damaged a few things, and wound up here."

"Why didn't you just leave the place?"

"That didn't seem like much fun," Nathan said. "Besides I wouldn't have met my favourite girl," Nathan said, looking at Beth. "Kelly."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I think she'd go for me too."

"Why don't you sleep at hers then?"

"Ah, because you're way cuter." Nathan pulled Beth closer. "You know you're my favourite. Otherwise I wouldn't be here all the time."

Beth almost asked him out right then. She almost gave going for drinks a second chance, but with her head against his shoulder, and his head against hers with their hands interlocked was enough. She was so content in the moment she didn't want to say anything. She just wanted to stay like this forever. She was so comfortable tat she fell asleep.

When she woke up Nathan wasn't beside her. He was in her kitchen attempting to cook some eggs on toast. But all he'd done is burn the eggs. Beth walked into the room with a yawn as Nathan looked for plates. Beth grabbed the plates and held one out for him. He filled it with the food and then swapped her for the empty one. Then they walked to the small table she had and sat down. The eggs were pretty gross, they both knew it as they were eating. But they both ate it all. Beth was just grateful that he tried. He was so thoughtful when he wanted to be.

And Beth got that side of him all to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Beth had a full boring week of community service. She didn't come close to getting arrested, she didn't cry, and she didn't die. She had a boring week. And she loved it. She spent the days doing clean ups, and helping the community and her nights were spent with Nathan. Doing whatever came to their minds that night. They were very spontaneous. One night was an adventure in the park, the next was jumping into the community pool in their underwear at midnight. She was getting to know every side of him, and he was learning her greatest fears and insecurities. Nathan even found it in himself to open up to her about his dad. They hadn't made anything official, but what they had was special and they both knew it. Hell, everyone knew it.

One day, when everyone was sent to go clean up garbage, Beth was sent to staple fliers together for some fundraiser. Beth was positive Sally was supposed to do it but pawned it off on Beth. So for five whole hours she stapled booklets together. When she was done she could still hear the stapler clicking in her head. Beth walked out of the office and Curtis was sitting there.

"They did you dirty," Curtis said, looking at Beth. "Those friends of yours."

"What?" Beth knew what he was talking about, but she didn't know how he was suddenly so sure.

"I saw you at the club cryin', trying to convince them to tell the court what happened." Curtis shook his head. "I didn't exactly think you were lying but I guess I never really thought it."

"How could you ave possibly been at the club?"

"It's a _long_ story, mate. In another version of history you all died except Nathan, and then you didn't. It was awful. I've had an awful day."

"You alright?"

"I am now," Curtis said. "But don't worry about any bullshit like that happening with us. We've got you."

"Thanks," Beth said. Curtis stood up, nodding before he walked away. Beth was still confused but she went off to find Nathan. Maybe he could make heads or tales of this. But when she found him he pulled her into the tightest hug. He didn't explain why, he just wanted to hug her. Beth made him become such a pussy. He made fun of guys like him before, but now, now he was one of them.

God, even his thoughts sounded like a pussies thoughts.

Where was Kelly? Could she hear this bullshit?

"C'mon, we've garbage to grab." Nathan tugged Beth along.

"I don't _wanna_ ," Beth whined, falling in step with Nathan.

"Awh, poor baby," Nathan joked.

After getting a few bags worth of garbage the group all sat down on the steps aside from Nathan and Simon. Beth was just enjoying the sunshine and talking to Kelly. Beth was thanking Kelly for caring enough about Beth to threaten Nathan. Kelly admitted that she ay have been wrong about him. This was mainly beside Beth explained all the sweet things he's done for her, Kelly could barely imagine him doing any of those things. Except suggest they go swimming in their underwear. That one made perfect sense. Kelly thought at first Nathan was doing it for the sex until Beth explained simply that, there was no sex. Or even kisses. It was just them getting to know each other.

"And he's not sleeping around?"

"I don't see how he could be, he's at my house everyday right after service. Or he goes to his mum's for tea."

"And yah trust 'im'?" Kelly asked.

"One hundred percent," Beth said, smiling. What Beth and Nathan had was very special.

"He's trying to kiss me!" Nathan shouted, and shouted again. Simon was trying to get his phone back from Nathan.

"Just give him his phone!" Beth shouted, glaring at Nathan. Nathan gave Simon his phone back and shouted 'melon fucker!' at him. Beth scoffed. Just as she was starting to convince Kelly that Nathan wasn't a bad guy. He made himself seem like such a twat when deep down he wasn't. "Stop being a dick," Beth said, rolling her eyes.

"I was just jokin' with him," Nathan said, sitting beside her. She ignored him. " _Beth_ , c'mon. It was just a joke. Right, weird kid?" Simon glared at him.

Later in the day they had to have little talks with Sally. Beth just said what she usually did. That she didn't do it and it was not her fault. It only took her like five minutes before Sally excused her. Beth decided to take a break and have her lunch.

"You eaten yet, Nathan?" Beth asked. I brought an extra sandwich in case you hadn't," Beth said. Nathan hadn't stayed at her flat last night for the first time in weeks.

"You made me lunch? Ah, you spoil me," Nathan said.

Beth and Nathan made their way to the picnic tables outside. They both had a bottle of water, a sandwich, and there was a bag of crisps to share between them. They ate their food and talked about whatever. Beth mentioned how Nathan should be nicer to Simon. Beth told him that he could very well need Simon's help one day. And Simon won't be there. Nathan pouted and wanted the lecture to stop. Beth should've kept going, but he did look really cute. And those _eyes_ , who could day no to them and mean it?

"Just stop being a dick," Beth said.

"I will," Nathan said. Beth looked sceptic. "Scouts honour."

Beth just raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't believe that for a second. Beth looked into those eyes again, and she found herself getting lost. They were just so pretty. Nathan smirked slightly, liking the effect he seemed to have on Beth. He'd never seen her look at anyone else like she looks at him and he loves it. He loves that her special attention was reserved solely for him. He didn't want to share the attention, and he didn't have to.

Nathan was looking back into her eyes. The whole scene was cheesy, and not at all unique. But it was their moment. His eyes flickered down to her lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Her lips were so perfect. They were pink, and cute, and just looked like they'd be so soft against his own. Beth had similar thoughts racing through her own head about was it would be like to kiss him. She thought his plump lips would feel so good against her own, and like fuck she wasn't finding out right now.

When his tongue peaked out to swipe across his bottom lip she decided to go for it. She brought her hand up to his cheek, slowly trailing it down until only her thumb remained on his cheek and the rest was on his neck. He leaned down a bit, going slowly, knowing that this was going to be her first kiss. He stopped about two inches away, giving her plenty of time to change her mind. But she wouldn't. She wanted this very badly. Beth leaned forward and connected their lips softly. Her soft lips were against his for only a moment, when she pulled away. Their noses brushed against each other as she stayed close.

Beth was just testing him, seeing if he really wanted to kiss her. And he did. Oh, God did he ever. He brought his hands to her hips and pulled her towards him again. Their lips were connected again. Dancing together as if that was what they were always meant for. Their kiss was slow, and shy and everything they had been waiting for. The hand Beth had on his neck moved to tangle itself into Nathan's wild head of hair. It was soft, and still smelled like her shampoo. Nathan pulled away, moving to place a kiss on her cheek, and then her nose. Finally he kissed her forehead, and then brought her in for a hug.

Beth was content just resting against his chest, listening to his heart beat. It was way faster then it should have been. Was he this excited to kiss her? Maybe he really felt the same way he did. He did. He felt as strongly about her as she did about him. They were the perfect balance. She made him a little more serious, and he cracked away at her shyness and made her a little more goofy. How she ever wound up liking him was mind boggling to him, but never for a second would he complain. Beth was the best thing that ever happened to him. She was all his without it even being said.

Another few minutes of just, being together was ended by them having to clean posters off the wall.

"We neva did fin' out who was puttin notes in are lockas," Kelly said, scraping away.

"What did I say? I said they had nothing, they were just pissing in the wind," Nathan said proudly.

"We don't know what they've got on us," Curtis said.

"They could be watching us right now," Simon added, freaking Beth out a little bit.

"This shit is old news. We have out foxed the fox, which makes us very bloody _foxy._ " Nathan leaned over to Beth and winked. Because she wasn't paying attention she gave herself a small little paper cut. "You alright?"

"Just a paper cut, I'm fine." Beth waved him off.

"I know I'm beautiful but watch what you're doing, you could really hurt yourself." Nathan winked again. Beth rolled her eyes and continued to scrap.

When they were done for the day Nathan told her to dress nice and be ready at six o'clock. When she asked for specifics he told her casual nice. So she did as he asked of her, and got dressed in a nice shirt and jeans. She wore pink ballet flat, with a headband of the same shade of pink in her hair. She was excited. Night with Nathan, even nights in, always made her excited. Excited, nervous, and happy all wrapped up with a pretty little bow.

Nathan was at the door at six thirty.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Beth joked, walking out of her flat and locking the door behind her.

"Now what kind of prick would make a stupid mistake like that?" Nathan poked fun at himself, fully aware she was referencing that night over a month ago where he stood her up.

"Where are we going?"

"To my mum's for tea," Nathan said. "Jeremy's out of town and she wants to meet yah."

"So you've told her about me then?"

"I talk about you to her all the time, love." Nathan said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and then leaning down to press a kiss on her temple. Beth would have liked there to be a label on this relationship but for now, she was content as is.

"Will she like me, then?" Beth asked.

"She already loves you, actually." Nathan smiled. His mum's opinion was actually very important to him. His mum had only ever met one other girl, and the relationship fizzled out a week after his mum expressed her distaste for the girl. Now, he couldn;t even recall her name. But Nathan knew this would be nothing like this. Beth was a gift from God himself. She was nice, pretty, friendly, and just perfect. He thought everyone had flaws. Simon was weird, Curtis had no sense of humour, Alisha was as selfish as they come, and Kelly was the most vicious girl he knew. But Beth had no flaws, Beth was perfect.

So Nathan didn't feel at all nervous about walking up to his mums house with Beth under his arm. He walked right in, knowing she wouldn't mind, to find her in the kitchen.

"I'm Louise, you must be Beth. Nathan has told me so much about you," she grabbed both of Beth's hands and pulled her away from Nathan. "Let me look at you."

"Mum! You're being weird," Nathan joked, pulling Beth back towards him.

"Nathan told me how pretty you were and I thought he was exaggerating but my, wasn't I wrong," Louise said, smiling. She clapped once. "How would you like some tea?"

"Love some," Beth said.

"Nathan, you heard her. Go get the kettle on," she directed, pulling Beth with her into the den. They heard Nathan whine from the kitchen but he did as she asked none the less. "It's mandatory that I show you his baby pictures."

"I'd love to see his baby pictures," Beth said, sitting down on the couch. Louise brought a big photo album from the shelf. It was burgundy and black checkered with a gold frame. In the very centre was a picture of Nathan, Louise, and an older man. "Is that Nathan's dad?"

"Yeah, that's him. You won't see him in many of these pictures," Louise muttered, shaking her head. She began to flip through the book, telling a story every so often. In summary, Nathan was just about the cutest little momma's boy on the planet. Nathan walked into the room with two white mugs in his hands, and a can of pop tucked under one arm. When he saw the photo book he scoffed, setting the two cups down on the table in front of the girls. He sat on the floor and cracked his pop. There was nothing he could do to stop his mum from showing Beth those picture so he wasn't even going to bother.

"Nathan, you were so adorable," Beth said, smiling at him.

"Leave me alone," Nathan said. He fiddled with a piece of the carpet. He loved that she was saying these things about him but he didn't want his mom to see the pink tint across his cheeks. Unfortunately for Nathan, she did see it.

"Awh, Nathan. I have seen you blush like that since you were just a boy! He used to be so shy around girls until he hit pube –" Louise was cut off by Nathan snatching the photo album from there laps.

"That's enough of that," Nathan said. He tucked back into it's spot on the shelf.

"I'm going to go check on supper, shouldn't be long now. It was almost ready when you arrived," Louise said, stepping out of the room. Nathan sat beside Beth on the couch.

"Embarrassing," Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, give it a rest. You love it," Beth said, reaching over to pinch Nathan's cheek. He swatted at her hand as soon as it touched him. But she was right, he did love all this attention.

Nathan's life was turning out brilliantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Fast Forward a couple of days, and Beth, Nathan, Simon and Kelly were washing windows at the community centre. Kelly had been a little out of sorts the last couple of days, Beth had a sneaking suspicion that maybe Kelly had feelings for Nathan. She always kind of suspected it. Kelly _did_ have feelings for him, but she was happy that Beth was happy. And the feelings weren't that serious anyway, more like a schoolyard crush, while it was obvious that Beth and Nathan were candidates for a happily ever after. Nathan was talking about talking to animals being his potential power. Beth, having already had this conversation that morning, wasn't listening.

"Beth? Beth are you listening?" Nathan asked, flicking a little bit of soap at her. "Stop ignoring me!"

"I'm not ignoring you," Beth said. It was a lie, but who could blame her? She'd already had this exact conversation. Nathan looked sceptical. "Okay, so maybe I wasn't hanging off of every word."

"So you admit you were ignoring me," Nathan said, testing Beth's patience. It was one of his favourite games lately. It always ended the exact same. Beth calling him a twit. Nathan was watching Beth's lips purse in annoyance. It had been a few days since they'd had their first kiss. And Nathan was _more_ then ready for a second kiss. "I'm just kidding, Beth. Have I ever told you, that you look super adorable in that jumpsuit?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Beth said, pointing at him with the window brush. Flattery will get him everywhere, but like hell she'd ever let him find that out. Kelly snorted, making Beth assume that Kelly had heard her thoughts.

"Beth?" Simon asked.

"If you're going to ask her out, you're going to be out of luck, my friend." Nathan didn't even look over at them. Beth flicked the water off of her brush at him. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you're being rude," Beth said, turning around to face Simon. "Go ahead, Simon."

"I was wondering if..." Simon was cut off by a girl walking up to the group and asking if they'd seen Curtis about.

"'Ew are 'ou?" Kelly asked, walking towards the girl slightly. She had short black hair, pale skin, and was very pretty.

"I'm his girlfriend," she said, shocking everyone. Beth looked at Nathan questioningly, wordlessly asking if he knew about this. He shrugged. He was just as confused as anybody. "Do you know where he is?"

"Uh, wha, I, he's been arrested," Nathan said, stuttering at first. Beth looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What for?" she asked, clearly distraught. Beth was confused, Curtis never seemed like the type to be a cheater. Beth always thought of him as a real classy guy.

"For exposing himself," Nathan said, gesturing to his chap. Beth rolled her eyes and smacked Nathans back where this girl couldn't see. He reached his hand behind him to grab her hand. Silently, Beth complied with his lie. Wanting to support Nathan in whatever dumb plan he had. Why didn't he just say that Curtis was feeling ill? "Yeah, flashin'."

"At some scouts," Simon added. Beth looked over at him. Why did boys do this? _Nah, bro, my lie is bigger than your lie..._ Boys are stupid.

"Try tying a knot in that," Nathan said. It was clear that this girl didn't believe a word of it. Who in their right mind would? Kelly had the same expression as Beth. Both girls sat thinking about how much of a dingus boys were. "Or maybe you have."

"Yeah well, very funny. When you see him, tell him to call Sam," the girl said, leaving the same way she came in. Beth shared a looked with Kelly.

Nathan sprayed his Windex in her direction as she left, chuckling to himself. "She seems nice." Beth chuckled.

"At some scouts? You pervert," Nathan said. Kelly rolled her eyes, Beth pulled her hand from his grip. "I'm gonna go find Curtis," Nathan said, laughing as he walked off.

"Beth, before I was going to ask you if you could help me with something. Maybe over break or something," Simon asked. Kelly squinted at him.

"Sure, Simon."

Beth walked off to grab some lip gloss from her locker. Kelly kept eyeing Simon. Simon felt her gaze looking over at him. He looked out of the corners of his eyes.

"Wha 'ou needin' 'er 'elp wif?" Kelly asked. She didn't want Nathan to have a reason to be mean to Simon, as he did enough with no reason at all. When Simon answered 'just some stuff,' Kelly was unsatisfied. "'Ou know her an' Nafan are basically datin' righ?"

"I know, it's nothing like that. The opposite actually," Simon said, fiddling with his hair.

"Why no' ask me?" Kelly asked, crossing her arms. "If it's 'bout datin' I've had loads of boyfriends."

"I'm just going to ask Beth," Simon said, scurrying away from Kelly. Every single relationship Kelly has talked about sounded awful. Simon burst into the locker room, startling Beth. "I want to ask out a girl but I don't know what to say." Simon didn't want to meet up at break, making Nathan jealous, even if Nathan didn't actually have anything to be jealous of.

"Simon," Beth sighed. "Just be yourself, ask her for a drink."

"I'm afraid she'll say no," Simon admitted, frowning.

"Then she says no, at least you tried."

Simon nodded before scurrying away from Beth. Simon was just about the jumpiest person Beth had ever met. She wouldn't really want him to change though, he was fabulous as is. Beth was smiling to herself at Simon's retreating figure. Nathan had come into the room, and watched the small communication between Simon and Beth. He felt jealous, which was dumb because he knew that what he and Beth had was exclusive. It was exclusive right? They never actually made it official, oh my god! What if she didn't think the same thing? Oh _no_. This was a disaster.

"Hey Beth," Nathan said, sliding up next to her.

"Hey Nathan," she said, leaning over to give his cheek a little peck. He smiled slightly, losing all the worry he walked over with. He couldn't believe he thought that Beth would be that kind of girl, even if the thought was on his mind for only a second. Nathan bit his lip in thought for a moment, would now be a bad time to make it official? It should probably bit a tad more romantic, they were in jumpsuits; not a good story to tell his mom. "Nathan?"

"Hm? Sorry love, I was just thinking." Nathan smiled lazily.

"About?"

"Same thing I'm always thinking about." Nathan smirked. "You."

Beth laughed, and smacked his arm. "You bugger."

"Well, it's more true than not."

"C'mere," Beth said, smiling sweetly at the boy in front of her. "Gimme me a kiss."

"Yes ma'am," Nathan joked, leaning down to press a light kiss on Beth's lips. Just as he was pulling her closer, they were torn apart by someone coughing. They looked over to see Sally standing there with her arms crossed. Her lips were puckered.

"I don't remember assigning you to do _this_ ," Sally said. "Get back to work. Go on!" They all left the room. Beth embarrassed, Nathan kind of happy someone saw him kissing the girl he had been chasing.

The next day they were scraping fliers off of the walls. A task they had to do regularly, as the walls would never stay clean for more than one night.

"So didya go with nasty snatch gunk, yeah?" Nathan asked Curtis. Beth had no idea what they were chatting of, but she almost didn't want to know. Beth toned the boys out immediately, focusing on gettin the fliers off the wall.

Curtis move over to where Alisha was, so Beth moved closer to Nathan. Usually, Nathan slept at her apartment. But last night he didn't. So Beth was telling him about the phone call with her one of her old friends who had called her while intoxicated. But Nathan seemed distracted. He seemed to be looking around for something, or maybe he was just trying to be funny. Or he was being a prick. None of the options would surprise Beth at this point.

"Do you hear that?" Nathan asked loudly, completely cutting Beth off.

"Wha'?" Kelly asked. Everyone was looking at Nathan at this point. Except for Simon, who had disappeared moments ago.

"Baby... cryin'," Nathan said, still looking around.

"Wha' yah talkin' 'bout?" Kelly asked. Beth tapped Nathan's arm. He looked over at her, and she gave him a questioning look. He shrugged, and worked for another second before dropping the scraping tool, and jogging towards the community centre. Kelly, Curtis, and Alisha looked at Beth after he was gone. Beth shrugged, having no idea what he was thinking. She went back to work. She worked for another five minutes or so until Simon ran out to the group. He stopped just short of them, panting and pointing back towards the centre.

"I think I've just seen Nathan stealing a baby," Simon said, still gasping for breath.

Beth was gone before anyone else was. She tossed the tools to the ground and took off into the building. Everyone else was close behind her.

"He just ran off with it," Simon said as they walked into the building.

"Why would he take a baby?" Alisha asked. Such a good question.

"If he gets caught with it, he's screwed. Call the prick," Curtis said. Beth whipped out her phone and speed dialled Nathan. Obviously, he didn't answer. He was a little too busy kidnapping a child. Beth rolled her eyes, why were they getting caught in the weirdest situations? Why was Nathan kidnapping? Was he a paedophile? Beth would like to think he wasn't, or that she may have noticed that.

"We need to find him," Beth said, rushing down the hallway. They went outside and ran down the sidewalk, everyone looking for him in every direction. Curtis was the one to notice him on the roof. It almost looked like he was going to toss the baby from the roof onto the concrete.

Curtis led the group to the roof, as he was faster than all of them combined. Beth wasn't even out of breath after flying up the stairs. She was so confused, and upset, and overwhelmed. Both of the doors leading to the roof blew open. Nearly hitting Curtis. Beth could move stuff with her _fucking_ mind. How's that for the a-list. She was like Professor X, except she wasn't a man, and she still had the ability to walk... and hair.

"What th' fock are yah doin'?" Kelly asked, walking towards Nathan slowly. Nathan hugging the child close to him. Nathan covered the babies head.

"Hey, there's no nee for language like that. Don't listen to her, that's a very bad word and she should know better," Nathan whispered to the baby. The baby gurgled happily in Nathan's arms.

"Yer actin' like a freak," Kelly said. Beth nodded.

"Give us the baby," Curtis said, reaching out to Nathan.

"You're not taking him!" Nathan said, moving the baby away from the group. "He needs me!"

"I think he's gone mental," Simon said. Beth grabbed onto Simon's arm, needing something to squeeze.

"Th' baby, hes got a power. Hes makin' yah fink tha' your the dad."

"He needs a dad," Nathan said. "I know what that's like. My dad was never around, look what that did to me. I'm going to be his daddy."

"You? You're gonna be his dad?" Curtis asked, scoffing. "You've got no money, no job."

"You're poor," Alisha said.

"And you've got a criminal record," Simon added.

"Nathan, you can't father a child! You can barely take care of yourself," Beth said, releasing Simon and crossing her arms.

"You're just jealous, Beth. It doesn't matter how I feel about you, it doesn't matter that you have the prettiest smile in the whole world. Finn needs me."

"Social services is gonna take one look at you," Curtis said.

"Seriously, the kid deserves better," Alisha said. " _Way_ better."

"Him and his mum can come live with me at the community centre. I'll steal from the vending machines, I'll steal from other babies. I'll go to the park and forage for nuts and berries." Nathan's whole demeanour changed in a split second. He went from cuddling the baby to holding the child under the armpits and away from his own body. "Why am I holding this baby? I'm not being sexist but one of you ladies needs to take this off me before I drop him on its head!"

"Where's his mum?" Kelly asked, taking the baby away from Nathan.

"Nathan will take you to her, he has to apologize." Beth turned, and stalked off the roof.

"You're finally good at something," Simon said. Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Fucking things up with Beth." Simon walked after Beth, muttering 'asshole' under his breath. But Nathan heard him.

"I have to go find her," Nathan said, beginning to walk off the roof. Curtis put one of his large hands on Nathan's chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"Not until you return that baby," Curtis said, pointing to Kelly who was rocking Finn gently. Nathan groaned, but led Kelly to the mother right away.


	11. Chapter 11

Beth was changing her clothes in the locker room when Simon walked in. She hadn't heard him come in. He gulped as Beth slide the jumpsuit off of her body. Simon tried to look away, but she was very beautiful. Her skin looked so soft, if he went invisible then...

No he couldn't. He tore his eyes away, looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting tile work he'd ever seen. Beth was his friend, he couldn't do that to her. Simon was disappointed in himself for even thinking it. Who gave him the right? Nathan didn't, and Beth sure as _hell_ didn't. He waited until she had her dress on before walking up to her. She smiled at him. Had she only known what he had just been thinking about.

"Do I even have the right to be mad? I mean, it's not his fault that this happened. The baby had a power." Beth fiddled with the waist of the floral dress. Simon didn't say anything. "Why does everything happen to us?"

"I don't know," Simon said. It was a good question, and Simon wished he could answer it for her, but he couldn't. He honestly had no idea. "Small world?" he offered weakly. Beth smiled.

"Guess we'll have to chalk it up to tough luck," Beth said, laughing lightly. Simon chuckled as well. They stopped laughing, and stood in silence for a moment. "How did it go with that girl? Have you spoken to her?"

Simon blushed a little. He explained, "we went for a few drinks last night. I don't know if she really wants to see me again though. But I'm going to try to talk to her."

"Good for you, Simon." Beth pulled him into a hug. She had to go onto her tippy toes to put her head on his shoulder, as she was fairly short. Simon closed his eyes, hugging her back. She smelled like vanilla. He was so happy to have a friend like Beth. "I really hope things work out. Any girl who doesn't jump at the opportunity to date you is crazy," Beth whispered into his ear, rubbing his back soothingly.

"You didn't," Simon joked.

"Call me crazy," Beth said, laughing again. She kissed his cheek as she pulled away, shocking Simon completely. He went doe eyed, staring at Beth as if she held a match just an inch away from his gasoline soaked hair. But Beth was casual, simply smiling at him obliviously as she pulled away from their embrace. Returning to stand flat on her feet.

"Am I interrupting something?" Nathan asked, scowling as he leaned against a locker near the door. Simon snapped his head in Nathan's direction staring guiltily while Beth just smiled Nathan's way sweetly, understanding that she'd done absolutely nothing wrong. Simon seemed to think she'd broken every single rule there had ever been. Nathan pursed his lips, his eyes darting between the two as they pulled away. Nathan was turning out to be a very jealous person, which he had never been before.

"We were just having a chat," Beth said, grabbing her purse from her locker, shutting it gently.

"Can we talk, Beth? Please?" Nathan asked. Beth looked at Simon who smiled, not minding if she wanted to be left with him. Honestly, Simon would rather if she didn't go with him, but he couldn't really say that.

Nathan waited for Simon to change quickly, and leave the locker room. Nathan then also changed. Beth crossed her arms, he wanted to talk but then he said nothing? Was he dicking her about? Nathan had his pants up, but still undone when he sighed, and leaned his forehead against the locker. He could feel Beth's stare burning into the side of his head, but like she said to Simon, she wasn't sure if she had the right to even be mad. Nathan shook it off, and did up his jeans. Beth blinked slowly as he pulled a white shirt out of his locker. Beth groaned, getting annoyed at how slow he was being.

Beth took a few short strides towards, ripping the shirt out of his hand, tossing it to the floor. Nathan glared at her. Beth slapped him on the cheek, not hard, but enough to shock him and leave a slight sting in place of her hand. He put his palm against his cheek and stared hard at Beth. Beth grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to lock their lips together. Nathan reacted quickly, using her hips to spin them both around so he could pin her against the lockers.

To his surprise, she moaned when her back hit the lockers. Nathan prodded his tongue into her mouth, claiming it as his own. She didn't fight him for dominance, rather, she let him control her. Her hands moved from the back of his neck to his chest, where her fingers made his skin burn with delight. She had the softest hands he'd ever had the pleasure of feeling.

Nathan's hands slide down her sides, until they were about where her ribs were. He kept them still on her sides, using his thumbs to gently tickle her. His actions sent shivers down her spine. He smirked into their kiss, loving the way he made her feel. No one else was allowed to touch her like he was. She was his.

"Before yous start shaggin', yah should know I'm in 'ere," Kelly said. Nathan pulled away from Beth, and glared at Kelly over his shoulder. Kelly was _amazing_ at ruining the moments he was trying to share with Beth. Beth coughed awkwardly, fixing her hair hardly messed up with her fingers, and straightening out her dress.

Beth ducked away from Nathan, picking up his shirt and handing it to him. He took it, and pulled it over his head. He put on his sweater, and closed his locker. Beth held out her hand for him, and he smiled as he took it.

"See you tomorrow, Kelly."

"Bye," she said.

Nathan and Beth walked hand in hand towards her flat. Nathan tried to apologize about the Finn thing but she wasn't having any of it. It wasn't his fault, there was nothing he could have done.

"So how do you feel about me?" Beth asked.

"Huh?"

"While you were in the trance with the baby, you said; it doesn't matter how I feel about you." Beth smirked. Nathan chuckled nervously, his free hand reaching up to aggressively rub the back of his neck.

"Stop being a little shit," Nathan said, pulling her close to kiss the top of her head. "You're a little shit disturber."

"I am not," Beth defended, laughing at him. "Tell me your feelings, Nathan." Beth unlocked the door to the flat, leading him straight to the couch. "Out with it."

Nathan looked over at her, which was his biggest mistake. She was pouting, and looking at him with those beautiful eyes. He sighed, kissing her forehead sweetly. He explained, "I don't actually know how to explain it." A blush danced across his pale cheeks.

"Just try," Beth said, scooting even closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled, leaning his head on top of hers.

"Well, I just. I've never felt this way about any girl. I've always been in relationships for the guaranteed shagging, but it's not like that with you. I've given up other girls for you and we haven't even _had_ sex."

"Romantic," Beth joked, feeling him laugh as well.

"Oh piss off, I'm tryin' here."

"Thank you for trying."

"Now, how do you feel about me?" Nathan asked, smirking down at her.

"I really like you Nathan, I want to actually be with you," Beth said.

"Beth," Nathan said, moving so he was looking at her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to," Beth said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Nathan smirked.

"I haven't had a girlfriend in over two years, so be patient if I'm not that good at it." Nathan pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her completely. This was going to be good for him, he knew it. "But I promise I want to be good at it."

A few days later, Beth was late to service. When she found the group they were talking to two people, who were dressed very... conservatively. Beth walked up to hear the talking about the group meeting that was happening just a few yards away. After inviting the group to join, the two walked off to meet up with the others, who were also dressed like that.

"What's going on?" Bath asked, leaning on the back of the bench next to Nathan.

"I have no idea," Nathan said, pulling Beth down to sit on his lap.

"I'm freezing," Kelly said, standing up.

"Yeah, let's go in." Beth stood up. Since Beth was going, Nathan was obviously right behind her, following along like a duckling.

"I'm going to play footie in the lobby," Nathan said kissing her cheek before rushing off.

"So yous are gettin' serious then?" Kelly asked, walking with Beth as she went to get her hoodie from her locker.

"Yeah, he asked me to be his girlfriend a few days ago," Beth said, smiling to herself. "He's my boyfriend."

"Does he," Kelly paused, wanting to not offend Beth. "Treat you well."

"How he treats me isn't an issue, it's how he treats..."

Beth was cut off by Simon storming into the locker room. He walked over to Beth's locker and leaned on the one beside it. He crossed his arms.

"Nathan is such a twat, I don't know why you're dating him." Simon scoffed, rolling his eyes. Beth looked ay Kelly who nodded, understanding the end of Beth's sentence without her ever actually finishing it.

"I'll go talk to him. Don't pay him any mind, Simon. He just thinks he's being funny." Beth pat Simon's upper arm. "He doesn't care what anyone thinks, and he thinks it's like that for everyone."

"But it's not, is it?" Simon snapped, storming out of the locker room again.

Nathan avoided Beth all day. It's almost as if he could sense she was mad at him. But there was nothing he could do a she waited by his locker with crossed arms and a scowl. He pouted, pulling his jumpsuit off he quickly pulled on his regular clothes.

"I'm going to be away tomorrow for a mandatory anger management class. Make things right with Simon," Beth said. Nathan grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"He knows I'm just joking," Nathan said.

"No Nathan," Beth said, pulling her hand away. "He doesn't. Sort things out with him."

After her stupid meeting, Beth went to community service as always, and everything was wrong. Curtis and Alisha were dressing like the people they'd seen in the park a few days prior. Nathan, Kelly, and Simon were all relieved to see Beth. Nathan more than anyone. Nathan was quick to wrap her up in his arms.

"Please don't be mad at me anymore, I can't sleep here it's not safe." Nathan gripped her close. "They like, hypnotize people."

"Nathan?" Beth asked, hugging him back.

"Don't talk to the leader, she'll take you away from me," Nathan whispered. Beth was shocked by the fear in his voice.

"We've got a plan," Simon said. "And it will be easier with you involved. Have to worked out how to move stuff yet."

"It only works when I'm like, super scared or mad or something." Beth gulped. "I think it'll probably work today."

"I don't want you going," Nathan said, gripping onto Beth's hand.

"You know I have to," Beth said, kissing the corner of his mouth.

The plan was for Kelly to grab Alisha and drag her through the fire exit. Beth was to watch the door and make sure no one came in while Kelly got her. Beth was just fine, acting smiley when people passed. But then Curtis showed up, Beth didn't know what to do. She was about to go in and get Kelly out of there but one of the brainwashed guys, grabbed her around the waist.

"Nathan!" Beth screamed at the top of her lungs. She kept screaming it as she was carried to the lobby. It was useless, Nathan had his earplugs in. Beth screamed all the way to the lobby. She was crying, practically hysterical. She flailed around. Papers, ribbons, pencils. Anything loose on desks was flying around the room. "Nathan..." Beth cried, feeling defeated.

That's when Kelly walked out, smiling happily. Walking with Curtis and Alisha. Beth cried as the leader got closer. Her headphones were pulled out by the man holding her.

"You don't have to behave like this," the girl said. This was it. She was getting brainwashed. "You can be so much better."

When you're brainwashed by virtue, you've essentially been murdered. Nothing you do, you're actually doing. It was as if Beth had been asleep for days. When she woke up she was tired, and unhappy. One moment she was trying to rescue Alisha and the next, she was standing outside surrounded by the people of virtue. How did she get here? Suddenly she heard screaming, she was in the middle of the crowd so she couldn't see what the commotion was. When she pushed her way through she saw it. And she screamed louder than anyone.

Suddenly, she was hysterical again. Nathan, her boyfriend, impaled by the fence. He was face up, with his lanky limbs dangling around him. He was wearing a suit which would have confused Beth if she wasn't freaking out, and blood had begun to stain the white shirt.

Beth ran forward to Nathan, only to be swooped up by Curtis, who held her back from running to him. She fought his hold, but he was too strong. Realization hit her like a bad hangover, and she fell completely limp in Curtis' arms. He tried to say stuff to calm her down, but what could have possibly worked?

"Rewind time!" Beth screamed. "Stop this happening!"

"I don't know how!" Curtis said, trying to hold Beth back as she caught a second wind. She fought more. Kelly hugged Beth's head, trying to help.

"He's not allowed to die," Beth whispered, feeling sick. "He's not allowed."

Beth kicked until she managed to hit Curtis' knee, freeing herself from his hold. She ran to Nathan, staring at his face which looked so lifeless, so still. Beth pushed Nathan's curly hair off of his forward, her tears landing on his cheek. Simon walked up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but didn't do anything about it. Simon slowly, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away from Nathan. She didn't want to go, but she couldn't fight it.

Not anymore.


End file.
